<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not claws, but paws by simping_w0lfi3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090275">not claws, but paws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simping_w0lfi3/pseuds/simping_w0lfi3'>simping_w0lfi3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, BDSM, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hybrids, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Scents &amp; Smells, Smut, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simping_w0lfi3/pseuds/simping_w0lfi3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A HYBRID AU!!</p><p>an alternate obey me universe where instead of the characters being demons/angels/human, they're hybrids. there will be maybe 3 ~ 4 chapters per character, the stories for each character are unrelated to the previous/next chapters!</p><p>series:<br/>- solomon; fox hybrid (completed)<br/>- beel; bear hybrid (completed)<br/>- mammon; puppy hybrid (completed)<br/>- lucifer; wolf hybrid (ongoing)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. first off!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKOK FIRST OFF. i am so excited!! i love hybrids and i just love the concept of them... i really hope that you guys will enjoy this AU &lt;3 i have been so excited to start it and have been thinking about it for months. now that i have the time to write chapters, i can finally make a start!</p><p>i hope you guys enjoy and stick around :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>introduction to my hybrid AU</strong>
</p><p>hybrids are essentially half-human-half-animal. before they find their mate (there can only be one person), they will have no control over their transformations from being an animal to being a human, or anything else in between. they will know when they have found the right mate after getting control over their transformations after a kiss. there are many clues for the hybrid to find their mate; they will be attracted to the pheromones of their mate (if the mate is human, they can smell the human's pheromones but the human cannot); their own pheromones will be stronger than before.</p><p>the hybrids will go into heat once a month, and during this time they can either take suppressants or will need to relieve themselves either through masturbation or finding a person who can help them, and during this time it is hard for the hybrid to control themselves. during heat, they will take human form but their ears and tails are visible, and pheromones will be emitted! additionally, in order to prevent the extinction of hybrids, knotting will be implied (this basically means that the hybrid's member swells and pushes itself inside in order to ensure the chances of getting pregnant).</p><p>there are not many hybrids amongst the human population, and immediately detecting one is hard; this is because hybrids species have chosen to blend into the human population to prevent being hunted and killed. that being said, there are also hybrid stores where individuals can buy hybrids (and these stores are like shelters who have found abandoned hybrids, and are protected to prevent the killing of the species) and where hybrids are able to buy things like suppressants and medicine, etc. </p><p>extra rules:</p><p>- everyone can smell a hybrid's pheromones until that hybrid has met their mate. when the hybrid has met their mate, only the hybrid and their mate can smell the pheromones</p><p>- if the hybrid has already found their mate, if they attempt to mate with someone else, their animal features will start to wither and in some cases they may cough up blood</p><p>well thats it!! any chapters that have any more details will be explained in the chapter's notes :D i hope you enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sly like a fox - solomon hybrid AU (pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its your first day of college and you're already running late. as you scramble to find the right things and places, you bump into a mysterious but good-looking man and your heart starts to feel things...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ehehehe im so excited!! no hybrid parts yet :&gt; but we will get there! i think solomon's story will be about 2 or 3 parts. i hope u enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunlight seeped through your curtains, illuminating your room with a warm vibrance as the rays fell on your face. You squinted, but soon adjusted to the light and woke up refreshed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah~ today’s the first day of college, huh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You stared at your ceiling for a moment. You weren’t exactly the most excited for the first day of college as you had to meet new people and start working hard in your classes, and you anticipated the great anxiousness that came with exams and revision. Snapping out of your dreadful thoughts, you turned around and checked your phone groggily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No messages. 8:54 AM. Wait, 8:54 AM?! Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your classes start at 9:15 AM, and last night you were so sure you had set your alarm for 7:30 AM… how did you oversleep?! You quickly stuffed your backpack. You were lucky that since it was only orientation and one class today, you didn’t have to bring a lot of books. Still rushing, you took two pieces of clothing without looking and quickly put them on, then brushing your teeth and splashing your face with water. There was no time for you to comb your hair, so as you walked out of your dorm you took a quick look at the mirror. “Aw, god Y/n, you look like a mess!!” Being utterly critical about your appearance, you exhaled in exhaustion, running to the bus station and making it just in time to the campus.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking around, you stared at your phone for directions to the table where you could gather all your information you needed to know to get started; your ID, timetable, classrooms… you were briskly walking towards the direction on the map when you bumped into someone and fell on the floor. “O-ow, oh god I’m so sorry!” You picked up you books as the person in front of you crouched down to help you pick them up. You looked up to him to say thank you, but as you looked at his face you were mesmerised. His fluffy white hair, his milky pale skin and his sharp jawline… he was the most beautiful person you have ever seen. When he stood up after gathering a few of your things, you snapped back to reality and averted your eyes as you blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked you as he reached out to pass your things, giving you a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, y-yeah! I’m fine, thanks for asking.” You tried to smile back, hoping you weren’t awkward. You admired his build, those broad shoulders and his skinny figure. Even though he was skinny, you could tell that he was definitely well-built. He wore a skin-tight black turtleneck with black jeans, and he looked so amazing despite the simple outfit. You continued to stare at him until your thoughts were interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solomon!! Hurry up, I already found our classrooms and timetable!” You saw a tanned man with black locks shouting and beckoning the man to come over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like I have to go. Talk to you later~” He waved goodbye as you waved back, still staring at the man. Talk to you later? What did he mean by that? You stood still in the same place for a while, until you felt someone tap your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Beel! You’re here!” Beel was your best friend AND childhood friend, and you were so excited when you found out that you’d be going to the same college as he’d been going to. Though your departments were different, at least you guys were within the same campus and dormitories. You smiled and felt relieved knowing that at least there was one person who you knew in this large campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, what are you doing just standing there? Doesn’t orientation start soon? Have you even gotten your timetable and everything else?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap. The orientation. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You forgot about everything you had to do when you were distracted by that man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t!! Beel, please, you’ve got to help me…” You pouted to him as he blushed and looked away and coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I know you’re a bit clumsy and forgetful at times… I already got you everything. Here,” He passed you a folder with papers inside and a card which you presumed to be your ID. Was Beel an angel?? How did he already know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, thanks so much Beel! I really owe you. How about we go to Madam Scream’s after our classes today? My treat.” You winked at him, and the thought of food made him hungry but excited. He quickly nodded to you as you laughed. You both walked together as you guys made your way to the classroom where orientation would start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat down by yourself, since Beel was your senior, he wouldn’t have to attend the orientation. Instead, he was helping out other new students who could be lost in the campus. As the teacher guiding the orientation talked on and on, you stared at the board, blankly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solomon… was that his name? I wonder what his department is… </span>
  </em>
  <span>You kept thinking about him, his white hair and that casual black attire… you couldn’t get it out of your mind. Was this love at first sight? You wanted to know more about him. Your thoughts vanished as everyone around you started to disperse and exit the classroom. You hurried and was worried since you didn’t listen to a single thing the teacher had said regarding the orientation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot, where am I supposed to go? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You exited the classroom and walked to the open area of the campus and saw Beel handing out fliers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel!” You ran up to him as he turned around and gave you a warm smile. He stopped shouting around and passing the fliers as he put them in one hand, the other hand brushing his bangs up, revealing his forehead. You laughed as you thought he was trying to look cool, and he turned away, blushing in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Y/n, how was orientation?” He asked you, as you averted your gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The orientation huh…” He looked at you confused and you abruptly interrupted his train of thought- “Beel, I don’t know where to go. You know the campus pretty well, don’t you? Do you think you can tell me where to go for my first class?” He sighed and looked at you with exasperation. You tried to avoid is stare at you but looking on the floor as you felt ashamed that on your first day of college you were already not paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you even listen to the teacher?” He asked you, but the answer was pretty clear. Without waiting for your response, he started to walk and you started to follow him as he brought you to your classroom. While you were walking, there was a silence. Tension. Was Beel actually mad at you? “What’s wrong?” He sighed. You looked at him shocked, and he seemed genuinely concerned about you. What was he concerned about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!! Nothing’s wrong, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been out of it all day. Something must be up. You’re thinking about something and it’s distracting you.” He didn’t look at you at all when saying all of that, but you could hear his concern for you in his voice. You gulped as you were somewhat embarrassed with what you were distracted by, but you knew that there was no need to be like that. Beel was your best friend after all, it should be fine, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I bumped into someone on campus when I was trying to look for the table with all the orientation stuff. He was…” You couldn’t bring yourself to tell Beel. What was that Solomon guy to you? Your crush? Someone who was handsome and you fell for at first sight? How would you explain to Beel without looking like an idiot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, he was… nice!! Yes, he was nice. I fell and he helped me. So I just wanted to thank him, you know, manners aha!” You awkwardly laughed as Beel stared at you. It was an expression you had never seen before. Was he mad? No, even when he was mad you had never seen an expression like this before. He seemed almost shocked, but with a little sadness in it too. You didn’t know why, but when you arrived to the classroom, you quickly bid him farewell and went in without hearing a response from him. You sat down in an empty spot away from the centre and the front as you didn’t want to attract any attention. As you waited for the teacher to arrive, you put your arms down on the table and laid down. Then, you were interrupted by a loud laughter coming from a group of boys. As you looked at the entrance of the classroom, you saw a group of 3 men walk in. One with dark hair and tanned skin, another slightly paler with dark green hair. But the last male had caught your attention; it was him. Solomon. That white hair had never failed to grab your attention, his well-built body attracting the eyes of all the girls in the room as he suavely walked around the classroom. His eyes skimmed over the seats, and you could feel his gaze linger on your for a moment. Just that moment was enough to send a shiver down your spine, becoming a blushing mess as you felt the room start to heat up. Avoiding his eyes, you looked to the side, pretending to busy yourself with your bag before hearing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whipping your head to turn around, you saw the white-haired man sitting next to you, his smile so natural and easy as if he was already best friends with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Remember me?" You nodded eagerly. How could you forget him? He was perfect, as if God had taken his sweet time sculpting him. "Haha, I'm glad. I'm Solomon. I never got your name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm Y/n... pleased to meet you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sly like a fox - solomon hybrid AU (pt 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>class has started, and being the gentleman solomon is, he helps you here and there... until he is physically incapable of doing so.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i absolutely loved doing the description for solomon's pheromones!! it's heat time, lets go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I'm Y/n... pleased to meet you." You tried to avert your gaze to everywhere else but him, not being able to overtake your awkwardness. Palms sweaty, face hot… you were in every single state you didn’t want him to see you in. Every part of you just hoped that he wouldn’t notice, or something would distract him from the mess you were in. And it seemed that some higher being had responded to your request - sooner or later, the professor had walked in, heels clicking against the floor as she stood at the desk. </p><p>“Good morning freshmen! I hope that everyone has been having a good first day. Now, we’re not here to talk about unnecessary things, so let’s get started. Please take your textbooks and notebooks here,” she bent down to the floor, carrying a large stack of books and slamming it onto the desk in front of her, “one row at a time. First row!” Scattering like ants, the students scrambled to the front of the classroom, getting their books as she called each row one by one. When it was finally your row’s turn, you quickly stood up to get a book, but was swiftly pushed back into your seat. Solomon stood up, hands on your shoulders and smiling eyes telling you to stay put like a pure gentleman.</p><p>“I’ll go get the books for the two of us.” He ran down to the front, grabbing the books in his arms as his biceps flexed, earning a few gasps from the classmates. Walking over to your seat, he placed the books in front of him, passing you yours and keeping his. </p><p>“Thank you, Solomon.” You blushed heavily, awkwardly tilting your head down as a bow as he chuckled cutely.</p><p>“It’s no problem. Besides, you seem clumsy enough to trip somewhere and drop your stuff, and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” There was a teasing glint in his eyes, and you remember when you bumped into him causing the both of you to fall. Embarrassed, you nodded and stared at the floor, mumbling awkward nothings about how stupid you were, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. </p><p>“Alright! Now that everyone has gotten their books, turn to chapter 1 and we will begin talking about how this major affects the world’s current affairs.” Rustling of the students’ clothes echoed in the air as they all flipped to the first chapter, pens in their hands as they readied to jot down notes. A part of you was glad that finally, class had started. Though you were out of it most of the time, super clumsy, you were never someone who didn’t care about their studies; rather, in fact, you were someone who loved to find something you were passionate about and focus on it for hours, days… when you were in such a state of flow, nothing could distract you. Or so you thought. Around you, the air felt heavy on your shoulders. The smell of something sugary was exuded near you, with the hint of spice faintly hidden. It smelt like some sort of trap, like a bird allured by the smell of sweet sap only to be captured by something. Feisty. Hot. Yet knowing this, you could not feel anything but captivation. Your nose twitched, chin tilting up in the air as you took a deep breath, allowing the sweet air to tingle in your lungs, then shoulders relaxing as you took a heavy breath out. You were out of it. You couldn’t feel anything. Taste, hearing, seeing; it was all gone. Your senses were overstimulated by the scent, orange clouding your vision as you tasted the syrupy coat of the air on the tip of your tongue.</p><p>
  <em> Snap.</em>
</p><p>You jolted out of it, the sound of what seemed to be a tic-tac box closing as you whipped your head to the man next to you, popping a tablet into his mouth. He seemed off. Body arched and slumping on the table, his temples beaded with sweat. His face grew hot, his milky white hair emphasizing exactly how red his cheeks had gotten. Hands panicked around his bag, violently pulling out his bottle of water and taking desperate gulps. His breaths were heavy, an irregular rhythm of his lungs expanding as he panted, mouth open and drool dripping out. Your eyes traced his body as he leaned back, head arching over the chair as he took a deep breath in. And he exhaled it all out. Eyes closed, arms falling by his side as if he had no control over them. </p><p>“S-Solomon?” You took your hand and placed it on his shoulder, and even then you could feel his well-sculpted shoulder blades- wait, no! This isn’t what you should be thinking about. At the feeling of your hand contacting his nape, the man yelped, jumping away from you. Eyes wide, he slammed his hand over his mouth and looked away from you, eyes staring at the teacher’s desk. He murmured something along the lines of going to the nurse before shooting up and taking his bag, running off outside the classroom. You were left speechless, your eyes - everyone’s eyes, actually - were fixated at the exit of the classroom. </p><p>“Focus please!” The professor clapped her hands together, everyone sharply turning their head to the front of the classroom and continuing to write notes or read the textbook. Everyone but you. Worry coursed through your veins as you constantly glanced at the clock, waiting for class to be over. Minutes felt like hours, each tick of the clock feeling longer than usual. Whatever the professor was saying went from one ear into the next, her words droning in your brain but muffled out by thoughts about Solomon. At last, the bell rang and you quickly packed your bags, running down to the entrance of the classroom. “Excuse me! Don’t leave yet. Since it is the first day, no essays will be given. But! With the person sitting next to you, please make a presentation regarding today’s topic. Due. Tomorrow.” The person sitting next to you - Solomon. You were going to work on a project with him! Despite earlier thoughts of concern about his condition, your heart thumped faster, your ears echoing with the drum-like sound. Excitement filled the air as you realised that group projects meant spending time together, maybe a hangout at someone’s house, or a cafe… it meant bringing people closer. And not with anyone. But with Solomon. Quickly waving to the teacher, you ran to the nurse’s office (which you somehow managed to find without the help of Beel or anyone else). Slammed the door open. Examining the area to look for a white-haired man. As you walked to the farthest end of the nurse’s office, you could see Solomon lying down on one of the beds, peacefully sleeping. His condition seemed much better, his skin as pale as snow and his breaths regular. You exhaled in relief, sitting on the chair next to him and reading through the textbook waiting for him to wake up. The silence didn’t last long. Without warning the man jerked up, eyes wide as he turned to face you.</p><p>“Y/n?!” </p><p>“Solomon! Thank god you’re okay… you had me worried sick.” You closed the book in front of you, placing a hand on your heart to show your reassurance. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be here right now.” </p><p>“Class is over.”</p><p>“Then what are you doing in the nurse’s office?”</p><p>“I was worried about you!” It was almost like a rally. With every point you made, he argued back with a question. Rubbing his temples with his hand, he closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation. “Besides, we have a group project together.”</p><p>“We what?!” You scooted back in surprise, scared. Whatever thoughts you had about him returning back to normal were surely fading now. “S-sorry. I’m not feeling well today.”</p><p>“It’s due tomorrow.” Eyes growing even wider, he stared at you momentarily, causing you to shuffle in place out of awkwardness. </p><p>“Shit. What are we going to do…?”</p><p>“Wanna come to my place?”</p><hr/><p>It was pouring. You didn't have an umbrella and neither did he. Covering your heads with your bags, the two of you ran from the bus station to your small flat, entering with dripping wet clothes and hair. "God... why this rain, now? Well, here's my room, you can go change in there. I'm gonna use the bathroom." You pointed at another door, making your way to the restroom and getting some spare clothes you left outside after doing the laundry. Solomon seemed to open his mouth in protest, but quickly closed it and went to the room you signalled. In the shower, you wrung all the rain out of your hair, slipping out of your clothes and changing into dry, comfortable ones. That's when you realised - Solomon probably didn't have any spare clothes. Luckily for you, you were a big fan of oversized clothing, and you were sure you had something that he could fit into. Hands tossing clean clothes out of the way, you dug your way through the mountain, finally finding a piece that could fit him. It was a black graphic tee, one that you usually wore at home or as a dress. "Hey Solomon, here-" You opened the door, immediately recognising that it was something you shouldn't have done. The shirtless man lay on your bed stomach-side down, tightly grasping at your pillow as his face buried in the soft material, sniffing and eyes closed in satisfaction. He had a bright orange, furry tail coming from his back, the tip brown and white, two pointy ears of the same colour, resembling a fox. His ears and cheeks were painted in a pink tint, his back muscles so well defined you felt stiff from just looking at it. "Solomon?!"</p><p>"Y/n?! W-wait! This isn't the problem right now! In my bag, there should be a plastic container-"</p><p>"That looks like a tic-tac container?"</p><p>"Huh-?! We-well, yeah, actually... can you pass it to me?" You scurried, fishing for the container while trying to not look at the other contents of his bag in fear of invading his privacy. Not that you could invade it anymore than now, but you were still conscious about it. When you finally found it, you tossed it on the bed and he shakily grabbed it, so swiftly that his hands moved like lightning. He shook the contained rapidly, three tablets falling out as he swallowed all of them at one go.</p><p>"Is that okay?! You just took three!!"</p><p>"Don't worry, they're my suppressants... I should be fine. I've been out of control the whole day, it's never been this bad before." He gazed at you silently and you stared back. </p><p>"Out of control... meaning?"</p><p>"I'm in heat." He sighed.</p><p>"In heat?! What's that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>"It means I'm supposed to mate, Y/n!" He shouted back angrily, clearly more irritated about this whole situation than you were. Mate. As in, sex? This just got a whole lot worse than you anticipated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sly like a fox - solomon hybrid AU (pt 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>solomon just said he needs to mate! what does that mean for the two of you... and why is beel here?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bit of a long chapter this time... but the plot starts to thicken :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You sat in the corner of the room, opposite from where Solomon was sitting on your bed, still shirtless. It was completely silent, the air filled with tension as your eyes fixated on the floor, hands squeezing any life out of the graphic tee as the two of you tried to avoid eye contact. In the back of your head, thoughts about the project poked and disturbed you, pushing yourself to say something. Just to break the awkward silence that was preventing the two of you from working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey…” Crawling over to your bed, you passed him your shirt and sat on the soft mattress next to him. “So, uh, don’t mind me asking and if you’re uncomfortable you don’t need to answer, but what’s this whole, uhm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mating thing?” He casually slipped out of his wet pants as if you weren’t even there, causing you to jump away, giving him some privacy as he wore your tee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, that.” You turned to peek around your shoulder to see if he had finished changing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was an adorable sight - his nose twitched as he sat, his legs forming a ‘W’ and his hands pulling any excess material over his underwear. He stared at the wall in front of him, tail wagging and his fluffy ears twitching, blankly blinking then suddenly shaking his head rather furiously like a wet animal drying himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solomon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry. Must be the suppressants… maybe I did take too many. I should be fine, just shake me here and there if I’m out of it.” He patted the area next to him, inviting you to sit on your own bed once again, which you gladly agreed to. “So, ever heard of a hybrid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In stories, yeah. But I didn’t think they were real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that makes it easier. I’m a fox hybrid. Us hybrids go into heat every month, we can either take suppressants or have sex to relieve ourselves until we find our mate. If not, we go through a lot of pain.” He said it so nonchalantly, as if sex was something he could do on the daily. You waited for him to continue, however, you turned around to face him only to see that he had buried his face in your shirt, snuffling its scent and pushing the soft fabric against his nose using both of his hands. His tail wagged excitedly, your eyes lingering on it before you took a hand and brushed a finger up. “Uwah! W-what was that for?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry! It was just too cute.” You removed your hand away from him, but he quickly seized your wrist and put it back on his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, it feels good…” He closed his eyes and bit his lip as you continued to gently brush the orange fur, small mewls escaping his lips and his ears twitching often. “Haah… Y/n~ your clothes smell like your pheromones, I’m losing control.” He pushed you down below him, pulling the bottom of the shirt up to take it off and you had a clear view of his abs. He grinned widely like a predator ready to eat its prey, revealing his canine teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, Solomon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, I can smell another hybrid’s pheromones on you. It’s disgusting.” He crashed his lips onto yours, violently pushing his tongue against your lips and forcing it in as it explored your wet cavern. You tried to push him off, clearly not liking where this was going. If you surrendered, what would happen to you? Out of panic, you took a hand and hit it across his face making him wobble back slightly and place delicate fingers on the burning skin. “Y/n. Get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET OUT NOW! I can’t control myself! My heat, i-it’s taking over…” Afraid of what was to come next, you reluctantly obeyed the hybrid, taking all of your things and running out of the room. You could hear the </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the lock, Solomon trapping himself inside as his heavy pants and moans echoed. Fingers fumbling, you rushed to your phone and clicked on Beel’s contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick up, pick up…!” Biting your nails in urgency, you paced around the living room as each ring of the phone gave you less hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Y/n? Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"So," Beel sighed as he stood in front of you, burying his hands in his palms as he tried to process everything you told him, "This is the guy you were worrying about earlier, you had to work with him in a group project and suddenly he had a tail and ears?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it's hard to believe but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know how dangerous a hybrid's heat can be?! If he didn't ask you to run out, you'd be devoured by now. Virginity, gone. Bite marks all over you. You could even have gotten pregnant, Y/n! Why do you never take these things into consideration?!" He grabbed you by your shoulders, shaking you and shouting as his brows knitted in fury and concern. "I- you... you could've gotten hurt, Y/n." He leaned down on your shoulder, exhaling in relief that nothing had happened to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beel, don't worry about it. Nothing happened, and I'm safe, you're here... that's all that matters now, right?" Patting his orange locks, you stared at the door next to you. Despite saying all that, you couldn't help but feel uneasy - was Solomon doing alright? And more importantly, how was your childhood friend able to grasp the situation so quickly? "Beel, how do you know about this whole hybrid thing?" You could feel the man flinch. It was momentarily silent, then you heard the rustling of his clothes as he stood up to look at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a hybrid too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-but! I think I already found my mate. So you don't need to worry about me going out of control like that Solomon did." He gave you an assuring smile, but you still cautiously stepped back as you were surrounded by the unknown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's your mate? I don't see you hanging out with anyone but me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you're my mate, Y/n. On the day we went drinking to celebrate your graduation, we kissed... do you not remember? Ever since then, I've been able to control my transformations." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." Not a single memory came back from that day. You were drunk, so it was understandable that you'd forgotten everything. But kissing Beel? Never had you felt about him like that... he was with you your whole life, and he felt more like family than anything. He wasn't someone you were romantically interested in, but he definitely wasn't someone you wanted to lose. Was that kiss out of friendly affection? Yet, if what he says is true, you would be his mate and thus bounded to him for life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Y/n... Haah, ngh!" Your thoughts were impudently interrupted by a loud groan from inside the room, the feral hybrid screaming your name out as he continued to pant and moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Solomo-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll deal with this." With confidence, Beel opened the door, his strength breaking the lock. As he headed inside, you could hear shrieks of agony as the men wrestled each other, making you whimper in fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear it. Solomon... please be okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clasping your hands over your ears, you laid on the sofa, trying to muffle out the noise with a cushion. </span>
</p><hr/><p>"Y/n... Y/n! Wake up, it's morning." Your eyes fluttered open, seeing the bright rays of dawn filling up the room as the orange-haired man filled your vision.</p><p>"Beel...? What time is it?" Drowsily, you sat up, wondering what your friend was doing in your apartment so early in the day.</p><p>"It's 5 in the morning." He gently replied, you rubbing your eyes mindlessly and staring at the wall momentarily before memories of what happened yesterday came flooding back.</p><p>"Solomon! Where is he? Is he okay?!" You jumped and grabbed onto Beel's shoulder, eyes watery with concern. The man in front of you just sighed and nodded, closing his eyes in chagrin.</p><p>"I really wish you'd stop showing so much concern for him after what he did to you. Besides," He took your hands off of his shoulder and clasped them in his warm palms, "you have me now, Y/n. We're mates." He had seemed so filled with glee for a short moment, before his eyes grew solemn as he stared at your hands deep in thought. </p><p>"What is it, Beel? Why do you look like that?"</p><p>"I... Even now, you're not smelling my pheromones... and I'm not reacting to yours. Why? Why is nothing happening, Y/n? We're supposed to be mates." His words had reminded you of Solomon's scent, the sugary spiciness that filled the air in the classroom. And how he would sniff your pillow, your shirt... how he would comment on your pheromones, how he talked about another hybrid's scent on you. That's when it hit you. </p><p>"Beel, where's Solomon?" You muttered, now fully understanding the situation you were in. </p><p>"I told you, don't show concern-"</p><p>"Where is he?! Beel, you're mistaken. I'm not your mate. I'll never be. Solomon, he... he said my pheromones or something smelt good. And he said that it was the first time he was this out of control... don't you get it? We're mates, Beel. Not you and me. But him and I. So tell me now," you pulled away from the man, packing your bags and taking your phone, "where is Solomon?" Your best friend had seemed to slouch in agony, eyes watering and his hands hanging on his side as if his soul was withering. It broke you to see him like this, but your priority right now was Solomon. A part of you filled with doubts; after you found him, what were you going to do? What if he reacts to your pheromones and gets out of control again? What would you do then? Nonetheless, your heart told you to go to Solomon now. Something didn't feel right if you had just left him alone. Defiantly, you stared at your friend until he gave you an answer.</p><p>"Y/n-"</p><p>"Now."</p><p>"...He's in the school campus, in the classroom you had orientation in." Without even bidding goodbye, you opened the front door and ran to the bus station, leaving the broken man at the living room of your house as he slumped onto the floor, breaking down in tears.</p><hr/><p>"Solomon!" You slammed the doors to the classroom open. Luckily for you, it was still early in the morning. There was no one around in the college campus except for a few janitors and security guards. You couldn't find a single person in the room, even after scouting for his pronounced snowy-white hair. Did Beel lie to you? You were about to smash a few keys on your phone to text Beel, but a rustling on a nearby chair had caught you by surprise. Cautiously, you walked to the source of the sound and pulled the chair away from the table. There lay a small, furry fox, curled up into a little ball as its ears twitched and shivered. "Oh, Solomon... it must be freezing for you. Here," you pulled the chair out next to him and sat down, delicately using your arms to scoop up the tiny creature and laying him on your lap. "I hope that's a little better." The fox responded by snuggling in your lap, his head brushing against your hands making you chuckle and pat him. As you waited for Solomon to wake up, you stared at the front of the classroom, brushing the back of your hand against his spine and ruffling the fur on his head softly. A soft purr escaped his throat which vibrated against your skin, making you close your eyes and laugh out loud. "H-hey! That tickles..." Promptly, the weight in your legs had suddenly grown. You snapped your eyes open to see a fully formed Solomon, his ears and tail still visible as he sat on your lap, naked. </p><p>"Y/n...?" The hybrid yawned, moving his head to your shoulder and closing his eyes. Your cheeks grew hot as you saw his flaccid member, but didn't dare move as he lay comfortably on you. </p><p>"Solomon, are you feeling better now?" You played with his tail as he whimpered, ears folding inwards as you saw him bite his bottom lip with his cheeks growing red. He nodded eagerly as his hair and breath ticked your nape. It was silent, but the two of you felt comfortable with each other's company. Relief washed your worries away, feeling safe now that you were with Solomon. This serene environment was just what you needed after a hectic day. Sure, you were still new to this whole hybrid situation, but with Solomon you felt safe, as if you had known him for your whole life. Is this what being mates felt like? </p><p>"You smell good." Solomon broke the silence, lifting his head up to snuggle into your nape. That sweet-spicy smell started to emit from him, his pheromones filling up the air as you felt his skin grow hot. </p><p>"You too." Solomon jolted away from your nape, staring at you wide-eyed.</p><p>"Y-you can smell my pheromones?!" </p><p>"Yeah!" You chuckled, patting his soft hair and thumbs fiddling with his fox ears as they squirmed and flinched in your hand. "We're mates after all, Solomon."</p><p>"We are...?" He questioned, eyes welled with tears as he stared at you just like a baby. Your heart gave a little <em>pang</em> as you glanced at his adorable expression, pouting a little from his cuteness. You recounted all those hints and clues that led to you discovering how you two were mates; from how his heat acted up when he was in your room, and how he made such comments about your smell... it only seemed right that the two of you were mates. "I never even noticed... I'm surprised you were able to deduct that even though you only learnt about hybrids recently."</p><p>"Yeah... I had a little help from Beel." At the sound of his name, Solomon's expression turned sour, eyebrows knotting and eyes losing their charisma. "We should thank him, after all if it weren't for him your heat could've gotten much worse."</p><p>"...Fine." </p><p>"Hmm? What was that?" You teased as his face flushed in embarrassment. </p><p>"Fine! I will, since he kinda brought us together. Though after we thank him, no more going to him!" He snapped like a small kid throwing a tantrum making you giggle.</p><p>"Haha okay, okay... Don't worry Solomon. I'll stay by your side forever." You wrapped your arms around his nape, pulling him closer and embracing him. "I love you, Solomon."</p><p>"I love you too, Y/n." He pulled apart from you as his eyes lingered on your luscious lips before bringing his face closer and kissing you. It was short but sweet as he pulled away, but you pushed your face closer to his making the two of you topple on the table, you on top of him. He stared into your eyes before his face became red. A part of you wondered why, but when you realised what kind of position you were in you leaped backwards, eyes averting from the hybrid. "Haah, you know my heat <em>just</em> ended, right...?" The air became denser as the sugary scent filled the air, making you gulp as you stood there in front of him, watching his member grow erect as he walked over to you. <em>Oh boy, what did I just get myself into?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I FEEL SO BAD KINDA MAKING BEEL THE BAD GUY BUT LET ME EXPLAIN. he knew that solomon was reacting to y/n's pheromones (but still didn't know that the two of you were mates) so he tried to move him somewhere where the pheromones wouldnt exist. since you and beel are childhood friends, he wouldnt be able to bring solomon to his house becus u visit there often and thus ur pheromones are there.</p><p>he just wants the best for the two of you, but he also loves you so much... watch out for the next chapter (smut!!) for solomon, and the beel hybrid series!! (it'll be related to this series but you'll be the y/n in that series and this y/n will be someone else. complicated? i'll explain when i get there :&gt; )</p><p>thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. sly like a fox - solomon hybrid AU (pt 4 - final!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>final chapter of the solomon series!! this is just purely smut ehehe~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“S-Solomon, we’re in school, we can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Class starts in three hours, Y/n. We have more than enough time.” Lust filled his gaze as he walked closer to you, grinning and showing off his canine teeth. It was a futile attempt to try and escape, walking backwards and hitting the table behind you, him lunging forwards to trap your frail body in between his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The janitors! A-and guards! They’re all here!” You protested, trying to push him off you but with a well-built body like his, there was no point. The hybrid had overpowered you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll just have to keep you quiet.” Rapidly, the man lifted your shirt up making you bite the fabric as he gently skimmed a finger down your chest. “So beautiful… to think that you’re mine,” he leans into your ear, growling, “it turns me on.” His delicate fingers pinch your nubs as he nibbles the outside cartilage of your ear, making you whimper and melt into his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solomon… mhm!” Your voice was muffled by the clothes as he sat down in between your thighs, pulling the waistband of your pants and panties down. With a flick on his tongue, you felt electricity run as he teased your clit, your wetness soaking his tongue. Lowering down, he plunged his tongue into your wet folds, making you arch your back suddenly out of pleasure as you let go of the clothes in your mouth. “Hng~! M-more…” Hands grasping at his locks behind his fluffy ears, you pulled him closer in you as his tongue worked wonders inside, fingers teasing the bud above. “Shit, I’m gonna cum!” Solomon pulled away as he stuffed two digits inside your pussy, fingers curling inside to hit your G-spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, princess.” He smashed his lips onto yours, nipping the base as you moaned, the small opening allowing him to force his tongue inside, french kissing you as the taste of your lust coated your mouth. Arms wrapping around his neck, you pulled him down onto the table, moaning into his mouth as you felt your high spurting all over his hands. As you lay on the surface panting for breath, the hybrid retracted and took his fingers out, licking any remains of your orgasm off before smirking and unbuckling his belt. “My turn, hmm?” Without warning, he thrusted inside your hole at a merciless pace, hitting your deepest spots. You screamed his name, feeding his ego while he continued to buck his hips against yours. “You’re so tight, Y/n… you’re sucking me in like you never want my cock to leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! H-hng, faster Solomon! I’m cumming soon~” He lifted up your leg over his shoulder, giving him more access to hit your deepest part of your pussy, thrusts becoming sloppier as he groaned and closed his eyes, signalling he was close. His foxy tail whipped your thighs as his cock grew inside you in excitement, making you gasp loudly as you arched your back from the overstimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine, Y/n. Don’t ever forget that!” With one last thrust, he spurted his seed inside of you, filling you up as you moaned his name loudly. Pressing his body against yours, he made sure that not a single drop of his cum fell out of your pussy, mixing with your wetness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-never, Solomon… I love you so much.” You pulled him back down for one more passionate kiss as the two of you lay there, panting against each other’s bodies, his member still inside as he hugged you from behind. It was pure euphoria, it felt amazing and just knowing that Solomon was your mate just made your heart squeal in happiness. Yet, in the back of your head you still had some doubts; even though you were his mate, what about before the two of you met? You gathered the courage to ask as you didn’t think you could be settled with a part of you filling your mind with more and more doubts. “When you’re in heat, you need your suppressants or to mate, right?” Solomon nodded against your nape silently in response, still leaning against your shoulder tiredly as you gently pat his fluffy hair. “And if you don’t have both…?” Your face grew hot out of embarrassment just thinking about it. But at the same time, you couldn’t help but feel jealousy pricking your heart; how many other people did Solomon have sex with during such a time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really painful. About a year ago, I didn’t have my suppressants on me so I had to get Simeon to buy me some. He took a long while so I had to lock myself in my room, like I did in yours. It probably would’ve been worse if your pheromones were around, thankfully I hadn’t met you yet.” He hugged you tightly, closing his eyes as he brought his face closer to your hair, sniffing it while giving you small pecks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did you ever, uh, mate? When you were in heat?” Your fingers fumbled with the edge of your shirt, eyes looking at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, is my princess jealous?” He teased, making your face even hotter as it grew as red as a rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I vowed to never mate with anyone until I found my mate. You’re my first.” Your heart warmed in happiness as a big idiotic smile grew on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me too… you’re my first too.” You were about to turn around to give him another kiss, but the two of you were rudely interrupted by the sound of footsteps. “Shit! Get under the table!” Both of you rolled off, hiding under the table and pushing the chairs out of the way hoping to god that the two of you weren’t going to get caught. As you looked at the door worriedly, a grin grew on Solomon’s face as he suddenly pulled out of you, making you shudder and moan. “Mhm~ S-Solomon! What was that for?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, princess. You don’t want them to find us, right?” He pulled your panties up, trapping any excess semen and your juices inside of you, making you still feel filled up despite him leaving your hole without his cock. Blushing, you pulled your pants up and hurriedly signalled him to get dressed as you both waited under the table for the silence. It didn’t take too long for it to come, but by the time you both scrambled to get out of the classroom, the campus had opened and students were pouring in from all directions. You heaved heavily, shoulders slouching as you now had to head to class before you could ever wash up: shuffling uncomfortably with his cum still inside you, you started to make your way to class. “Y/n, where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To class! You’re in my class, Solomon. We can’t just ditch on the second day.” You pouted at him, jokingly being irritated with your hands on your hips. “Oh, and you might want to change all that.” Signalling at his body, his ears still perked out with his tail wagging behind him. You found it cute how it still wagged cutely when you were around him, giving you a peace of mind that he truly enjoyed being with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… we can just call in sick.” He got rid of all his animal characteristics, taking your hands in his and running out of the campus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey! We can’t just do that! We need to at least alert the school first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll let Simeon handle it. Let’s go home, hmm?” He gave you those puppy eyes which you just couldn’t resist, making you puff your cheeks angrily while turning your head away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Let’s go to my flat.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>The two of you sat on your bed, you sitting between his legs as he cuddled you from behind, still sniffing at your nape as his tail wagged happily. It was a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Until Solomon broke it. "Should we go another round?"</p><p>"Wha-?! No! Ugh, you still haven't let me wash up..." The feeling of his cum inside of you sloshing around still made you somewhat uncomfortable, but the man hadn't let you leave his arms as soon as you got home. But that was soon interfered with when you heard a knock at the door, making you wrestle out of his embrace as his ears drooped and tail stop as he pouted. Your heart dropped at the sight, but you knew that you could give Solomon all the attention he wanted later, so you pat his head quickly before leaving for the door.</p><p>"B-Beel!" At the sound of his name, the hybrid's ears perked up as he growled, running to the door frame. </p><p>"Excuse us, we're busy-"</p><p>"Solomon! Sorry Beel, can you give us a moment?" Gently closing the door leaving the friend outside, you walked to the living room with Solomon, a stern look on your face. "Solomon, you can't just act like this. I'm sure he's just popping in to check if we're okay, and besides, remember we have to thank him?" The hybrid turned his face away from yours in arrogance, not wanting to give him. Sighing, you pushed him back in your room. "Just stay here, when I'm done we can do whatever you want together, hmm? Love you." Closing the door to your room, you trudged over to the door Beel was waiting at, opening it up and sighing. "I'm so sorry about that, he gets jealous easily."</p><p>"H-how is everything? And are you okay? The school said you called in sick." His hands grabbed your shoulders as he looked at you with concern and dejection.</p><p>"Everything is fine, Solomon just said he didn't want to go to school today so we both called in sick."</p><p>"You can't just-"</p><p>"I know, I know. This will be the only time we're doing it... besides," a blush crept on your face, "my back is a little sore after going to school today." The man in front of you gave you a look of confusion, making you flustered as you reminisced what had happened earlier this morning. "A-anyway! We both wanted to thank you. Solomon won't say it because of his ego, but he and I are both truly thankful for everything you've done for us Beel. So hurry on to school, you don't need to worry about anything. Bye!!"</p><p>"Alright, if you say so. Bye! Oh, and please remember if you need help with anything I'm always there. And if Solomon does anything... never mind. Bye, Y/n." You watched as he waved a goodbye and left your apartment, and as soon as his silhouette faded in the scenery you closed the door and made your way to your room. Opening the door, you saw a shirtless Solomon laying on your bed seductively, his tail wagging in excitement at the sight of you.</p><p>"You said I could do whatever I want... right?" He grinned slyly as he pulled you out of the door frame and onto the bed, slamming your body stomach-side down and pulling your pants down as his cum seeped out of your hole. </p><p>"This was not what I had in mind!" You protested, trying to scramble out of his grip but it was impossible.</p><p>"Too late. A promise is a promise!" He slammed his erect cock into you, the sudden action making you gasp and roll your head back. Ruthlessly, he thrusted in and out of you at a steady rhythm, your moans echoing in the room. "Did he touch you? I can smell his pheromones on you."</p><p>"Mhm! N-no!" </p><p>"Don't lie to me, Y/n!" Pulling your hair, he made you face him as he continued to rock his hips against you. Leaving open mouthed kisses on your neck, he bit at the frail skin and pulled your hair to give him more access. The pain was unbearable, but it was a good kind of pain; you could feel your high washing through your body as electricity shot up your spine. "Fuck, I'm cumming. Are you cumming yet, princess?"</p><p>"Hng-! Y-yes, I'm cumming Solomon!" The both of you spurted your release, heavy grunts and moans filling the air as he slammed final and sloppy thrusts in you. Letting go of your hair, the two of you panted and flopped onto the bed, exhausted from the amazing sex. "Haah... it felt good Solomon..." You snuggled in his chest and hugged him, closing your eyes to rest.</p><p>"We're not done yet, Y/n." The feeling of something hard prodded at your thigh, and you looked down to see his cock grow erect once again as his tail tickled the skin on your legs. As if you were a leaf, he flipped you over easily, preparing his cock at your entrance again. "You're not going anywhere for the rest of today."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that wraps it up for this series!! next, beel &lt;3 i hope you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. my teddy bear - beelzebub hybrid AU (pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's time for the beel hybrid!! the hybrid who seemed calm and collected about his heat, pheromones, etc in the previous series... how will he fare when he finally meets his actual mate??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a continuation from solomon's series! basically, the y/n in the previous series is now called mia! and now you are the y/n in this series. you, mia and beel were childhood friends, and as shown in the previous series, beel had a crush on mia.</p><p> if you dont get it, please comment and i'll try my best to explain it even further :&gt;</p><p>i hope you guys enjoy!! &lt;3 luv y'all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few months since you had come back to your hometown: after moving to your new college which was several miles away, you had been separated from friends and family, resorting to facetime and other texting platforms to stay in contact with them. But it felt so good to be back. Driving around, you reminisced about memories in your neighbourhood, the cafe you would camp at when you were studying, or the game store you liked to visit… how you would crash at your neighbour’s house and just hangout with the occupant: Beelzebub, or Beel as you liked to call him. Though every time you stayed over, he would have another girl over, Mia. His childhood friend. It truly saddened that he never enjoyed your company as much as he did of his childhood friend, especially when you found out that you had developed feelings for him. Yet, he would still treat you so coldly, and wouldn’t show you a single smile. He’d turn your back away when you were hurt and run to Mia, or even intentionally spend more time with her even when the three of you were hanging out at his house. Jealousy had taken over you, but Mia was a family friend and you couldn’t do anything about it. Until one day, when she held her graduation party, the man was dead drunk, sitting at the bar with an arm on the countertop, laying his head. You had walked over to him and taken the opportunity to give him a kiss, muttering small goodbyes knowing that you wouldn’t see him for a while at your new college. But your heart clenched at the sound of his childhood friend’s name after the kiss, realising that he in fact had feelings for the girl. Tears welled in your eyes as you quickly bid everyone at the party goodbye, driving back home and locking yourself into your room, crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was different now. You had a boyfriend in your new college, and had told yourself to move on. As you drove down the street, you saw a depressed orange-haired man walk out of one of the flats. Instinctively, you pulled over to his side of the road, parking in front of him and honking. “B-Beel! Fancy seeing you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n? I thought you had already gone to college.” He didn’t seem too pleased, but you couldn’t tell if it was because he was annoyed by your presence or whatever made him upset prior to you pulling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re on break. Parents asked me to visit. What about you? If I’m not wrong, your college just started.” He sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. “Uhh, do you want me to drive you somewhere?” The man in front of you was clearly in distress, and you couldn’t bring yourself to leave him alone on the streets. That was clearly it, you convinced yourself. It definitely wasn’t because of past feelings… or any feelings now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” He opened the door of the passenger seat next to the driver, slamming it closed as he slumped in dejection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! Big guy! Calm down, would you? This car wasn’t exactly the cheapest.” You chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood but you could still sense that he was on edge. So you gulped, pulled the drive stick and stepped on the pedal. You were driving mindlessly around the town, not exactly sure where to go because he had never specified. The drive was so silent that you nearly jumped and accelerated at the sound of him speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n. Your father owns a Hybrid protection company, right?” He stared out of the window, not bothering to give you a single moment of eye contact and truly engage in a conversation. It broke your heart, but you were still set on convincing yourself that you were only helping him as a friend, and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes… why so suddenly?” A puzzled look crept on your face, frowning as you kept your eyes on the road. If he wasn’t willing to engage in a conversation, neither would you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you know how hybrids work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To some extent. What’s wrong, Beel? Why won’t you tell me?” He gave another heavy sigh. What a dramatic ass. Which meant something was up; you knew Beel wasn’t someone to be this dramatic. What could’ve affected him so much that caused him to be in such a state? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this girl was my mate… turns out she’s mates with some guy she just met on the first day of college.” His voice showed no emotion, but you had known him long enough to know he was hurting inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a hybrid?! H-how- no, wait, why didn’t you tell me?” In that moment, if you weren’t driving you would’ve jumped out of shock and hit him in betrayal. But you need to keep your eyes on the road. Until he would respond, you were stuck with this tension as you focused on your surroundings and the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe…” he finally stated, his voice growing low as he talked about the severity of the situation, “hybrids are still not treated well in the human world.” He looked down, and you just wanted to change the topic immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this girl. Who is it, Mia?” Whipping his head, you saw his wide eyes of shock. Momentarily, he opened his mouth to speak. Closed it. Thought about it for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes… how’d you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel. I’ve known you the two of you since we were kids. You mumble her name when you’re drunk. It couldn’t have been more obvious that you have feelings for her.” He retracted back into his seat, blushing from embarrassment as he looked out of the window once again. Silence. It was awkward, but you didn’t want it to be. So you tried to think of everything to start up a conversation. “U-uhm, want some water?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, Y/n! That’s so weird!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, yeah sure. I’ll wait for a traffic light.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I’ll just pull over, I’m driving mindlessly anyway. Bottles of water are in the back, can you reach?” You pulled over and parked. This has got to be the most awkward and random situation you were in. The man next to you unbuckled his seatbelt, climbing on his chair as he reached for the back. And some curse must have been put on you today, because even after all this awkwardness and tension, Beel just had to slip. On you. Arms braced to prevent hurting you and scrambling on your seat, his face was deep in your hair and neck. You could feel his delicate skin get hot as he took a breath at your nape. “B-Beel? Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n… you smell good.” Air thick with the smell of a crispy fireplace with the hint of refreshing peppermint. The smell wafted in the air, and it made you feel at ease. It made your heart feel warm. If his scent was this strong, you realised it could only mean one thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on, big guy! When was your last heat?!” You tried to push him off of your body, especially your neck since you knew that was where pheromones emitted. Should he continue to smell your pheromones, something a lot worse could happen and you would be unable to control the situation. You were somewhat relieved that your father had explained the concept of hybrids to you, it made handling this situation so much easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm~ Y/n…” Without much thought, he tried to slump onto your shoulders again, but you pushed him off with as much strength as you could. Shoving your hand into your bag, you took a container of suppressants, pushing him back into your passenger seat and tossing the container to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just take these! I’ll leave you in the car first.” Urgently, you ran out of the car and slammed the door, constantly checking in the windows to see if Beel’s state had calmed down. You paced to the back of your car, opening your trunk and getting a scarf out of your luggage you had packed for your visit. In order to prevent the smell of your pheromones spreading, you tried to wrap the scarf tightly around your neck. It might work, or not. Either the fabric could block your pheromones, or it would act like a sponge and absorb all of it, making it concentrated in one place... why didn't your father teach you these things?! Checking in the window, you could see a dazed Beel - his face still flushed and his eyes really out of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, why couldn’t god make my life easier! </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. my teddy bear - beelzebub hybrid AU (pt 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merry christmas!! i love u guys so much, thank u for reading and happy holidays + new year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man was left growling and groaning in the passenger seat as you paced around your car. What would be your next move? You had no idea what to do. Frantically, you stuffed your hands in your pockets fishing for your phone, dialing the one who you thought would know the most about this situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dad? I found myself in a bit of a situation. There’s a hybrid in my car… yeah, he’s reacting to my pheromones. O-okay. We’ll wait here. We’re at the condo two blocks from home. Thanks, dad.” You paced around your car, waiting for your father to pick you up. Luckily, your family lived nearby so he came rather quickly, you tossing the keys to your car and him giving you his. Your father drove ahead of you as you tailed closely behind, following him as he drove to his protection center. As soon as he parked, he swiftly exited the vehicle, slamming the car door close and running to the other side to carry a bear cub; Beel’s fully transformed state. You were about to follow him into the center but you were faced with an open hand from your father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I can handle this.” Anxiously, you were left inside of the car to wait. Minutes felt like hours, and each tick of the clock signalling a second felt like it was moving in slow-motion. You were biting your nails, shivering in nervousness. Would Beel be okay? After an hour of waiting, you just couldn’t take the tension anymore, flinging the door open and running to the entrance. However, before you could even enter you saw Beel and your father walking out, the hybrid holding what seemed to be a bag filled with containers of medicine. Beel seemed to be in a much better state, but you were worried about something else; when he left the center, would he 100% be back to normal? Or would he react to your pheromones again? Everything was so uncertain that even when you saw the orange-haired man walk normally, your heart still felt unsettled. Nevertheless, you ran to the hybrid, a part of you feeling relief that your father had deemed him okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Beel! How are you, is everything fine?” Your hands scrambled all over his body to check his condition. He seemed fine. Fine enough to give you a smile, patting your head and saying he was okay. That alone seemed a bit suspicious, but so as long as he wasn’t out of control like he was in your car, you brushed it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n, can we talk?” Your father beckoned you to the side of the center, leaving Beel alone as he walked to the car and entered, slumping into the passenger seat. “Do you remember, uh, doing anything with Beel?” A blush came over you as you tried to interpret what your father meant. “He seems to react to your pheromones… I mean, there’s a possibility that he hasn’t found a mate yet and just suddenly went into heat, but seeing as how he didn’t react to any other pheromones from other hybrids or people in the center… it’s just too suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… the last thing I can remember is when I kissed him at that graduation party a few months ago. But that’s way too far, right dad?! There’s no way we’re mates.” You exclaimed, not wanting to believe it. After falling heads over heels for him for so long, failing to capture his heart, then moving on and finding yourself a boyfriend. It was so inconveniently convenient; after chasing for the man you loved for so long and giving up, some higher power had finally decided to make the two of you mates. Why now, after so long? Did you still like him? What about your boyfriend? So many doubts were running through your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that’s where you’re wrong. I’m almost 100% certain that the two of you guys are mates. This hybrid has reported that he hasn’t had his heat for 4 months! That’s the same time you left for college, Y/n. Don’t you get it?” No. No, no, no! This can’t be happening. Should you be happy? For so long, you had tried your best to court this man and yet he would not bat a single eyelid to you. Conflict, confusion. It coursed through your veins the more you acknowledged that this is reality. Your father, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>CEO</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a hybrid protection company - if someone was to know about hybrids more than you did or hybrids themselves, your father would be the one. So you had no choice but to believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what…” You rubbed your temples with your thumbs, feeling a headache and agony crash over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>The car ride was silent. Beel was next to you, taking his pills and whatever other medicine your father had prescribed to him. Shoulders tense, hands gripping on the steering wheel like there was no tomorrow. Just how were you going to bring up to the hybrid that the two of you were mates? This is Beel we're talking about; the man who would only wish for the love of another girl, the man who wouldn't care about you, the man who showed no emotion in front of you. It was only when you parked in front of his college then a sound escaped from your lips. Before he could open the door and leave, you grabbed his wrists and pulled him down, making him stay put as he stared at you with wide eyes.</p><p>"Beel, we need to talk."</p><p>"About what? I should be heading back to school, whatever you need to talk about can be pushed back to later." He tried to pull out of your grasp but that only made your grip tighter.</p><p>"We're mates." Silence. Not a single strand of hair moved. The two of you just sat there, waiting for the words to sink in and waiting for the acknowledgement of what you had just said. It wasn't until Beel had shuffled in his seat that time seemed to be moving again.</p><p>"I-Impossible. What makes you say that?" His words sounded cruel, but you heard the shaking in his voice depicting exactly how hesitant he was. You weren't sure about it, but neither was he; you were both stuck in this situation together.</p><p>"Look, remember the graduation party a few months back? Someone kissed you, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, Mia."</p><p>"N-no, that was actually me... You muttered her name after I kissed you and it broke me, Beel. And now that I found out we're mates... I seriously don't know that to do. I have a boyfriend and-"</p><p>"So go back to him."</p><p>"But how can I?! When I know that we're mates, Beel?!" You screamed, tears streaming down your face as your grip on his wrist got tighter, shaking his arm while you shivered in distress. </p><p>"But we're not." </p><p>"H-huh?"</p><p>"You don't have solid evidence that we're mates, right?"</p><p>"I- we... my dad said-"</p><p>"I'm sorry Y/n, but this is a waste of time. I wish you happiness with your boyfriend, so please just wish me happiness and leave me be. I don't want you to hang around me so much when I know we both have our own paths and lives to live. Goodbye, Y/n." And just like that, he pulled out of your grip and opened the door. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion once again. Dread. Your eyes trailed his body as he walked back onto the campus, another tear streaming down your face. <em>No... Beel. I still love you, come back...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hoped you enjoyed reading!! one more chapter (w smut wink wink) to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. my teddy bear - beelzebub hybrid AU (pt 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after beel rejects y/n so bluntly, what will happen of their relationship?? will the bonds of being mates be simply enough to bring them together?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the late update!! i've been busy with school as i just had 2 weeks of exams T__T i hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ smut is up next &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I still love him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The words came spilling out without any conscious choice. You had a boyfriend, you kept reminding yourself that when you went back to university, he'd be waiting for you. Yet, the tears that flowed down your face were telling you otherwise. Beel. He was someone you didn't want to lose. It was evident that both your heart and mind were in conflict, and it pained you; the fear of losing someone so precious as well as not being at peace with yourself because of this situation... it was just too much to handle. Tears blurring your view, you changed the gear on your driving stick before speeding away back to your university. It didn't feel right for you to stay here any longer. With Beel gone, your sense of belonging in this hometown had crumbled in front of you. The heavy associations of this neighbourhood with your memories with Beel made it feel as if it wasn't right for you to be here. As you drove by, you saw buildings, landmarks... times that you had spent with the man. How that building over there reminded you of that time you fell down as a kid and Beel had pulled you up, or how you dropped your wallet and Beel ended up paying for it instead...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Cursing loudly, your grip on the steering wheel tightened, your palms growing red. Anger and jealousy boiled in you; was it always going to be Mia? Why didn't Beel see you like you did him? He was so precious to you. Even if you were just friends, he would still be someone precious... Why was he trying so hard to push you away? At the back of your head, the sound of your father telling you that the two of you were mates echoed. But with a harsh reality like this, could you believe it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>** 1 month later **</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye Belphie~!" You were leaving your apartment that you shared with your boyfriend, Belphegor. He took evening classes and you took morning classes; as much as your schedule clashed, living together had prevented any arguments about not having enough time for each other, etc etc... spending time with him had made you forget about the whole ordeal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yup, this is how it is supposed to be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You convinced yourself every single day that Beel was just a friend, or even just acquaintances - your heart did sink when you thought about him. There was no lying about that. But with Belphie, you were always distracted and didn't have time to think about Beel. After a whole month, you began to stop feeling sorry for yourself and started to accept the situation for what it is. If Beel was happy, so were you. And you had an amazing boyfriend, what was there to be sad about? Happily, you hummed and walked to your university, ordering a coffee/tea from a nearby cafe before making your way to class.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beel's POV</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had just woken up, lethargically scrambling to the bathroom and getting ready for the day. Yawning, he walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, but the rustling sound of plastic had caught his attention. At the corner, he could see a plastic bag filled with his medicine that he had purchased after visiting the clinic last month… it reminded him of you. The thought of you had him walking towards the bag in trance, reaching his hand into the bag and grabbing one of the containers, examining it closely as he thought about what you were doing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were doing… things he never thought he would ponder. But as he saw your silhouette in front of him, just within his grasp. And as he smelled the scent of your hair, the feeling of comfort encompassing him. The tightening in his chest made him yearn for you. His forehead began to feel hot, like a fever had engulfed his body. The clutch on the container began to loosen, his knees weakening as he collapsed on the floor in front of the countertop. Why did the thought of you make him like this? So vulnerable, so full of desire… so lustful. Frantically, he stood up and barged into his room, knocking all the items off of the table as he struggled to sit down and rapidly type on his laptop. There was something he needed to know, and he needed to know now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had been ignoring my mate because I rejected the idea that she was my mate, and wished for someone else to be the one. I regret it now… what should I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As each second of the clock passed, he began to grow more anxious, his body shaking in heat. “S-suppressants… fuck- where are they?!” His hands pressed against the wall, dragging his body all the way back to the kitchen and tipping the bag over, violently shaking it as all the plastic containers clashed against the floor and rolled around. He violently grabbed one of the containers, flicking the cap open and pouring the tablets on his hand, swallowing it all without a second thought. He curled up against the wall behind him when he felt his ears perk up and his tiny bear tail poke out of his hind, shaking as his face grew red and he saw a bulge forming at his crotch. “Haah, Y/n… M-mhm…” His hands made their way down to his pants, pulling the elastic band down and wrapping his fingers around his hard member, gently pumping it up and down as he whipped his head, his back arching as his hips thrusted up for that friction. His low groans continued to echo in the room, his eyes lidded while he imagined your wrapping around his cock instead of his hands. Before long, he felt that long-awaited orgasm crash him like a wave, the hybrid shuddering as ropes of his cum splat all over his floor and onto his hand. He huffed in relief, looking at his palm stained with the creamy white liquid before closing his eyes and slouching against the wall, panting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ding!</span>
  </em>
  <span> A notification from his laptop caused Beel to jump up in surprise, him rushing back to his laptop and scrolling to see comments spawn below his question.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I've had a similar experience, but we talked it out and now I'm living happily with my mate... Mates are mates for a reason, don't leave them and make sure you go back - you're fated.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>If you've only realised now, you should hurry. Once a pair of mates have found each other and they have stayed away from each other for a long period of time, the consequences are harsh. I heard from a friend that a hybrid felt nauseous and was coughing up blood because they were separated from their mate for over a month.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>There were so many reassuring comments, other hybrids who talked about how they also had situations like his, and that he was not alone. And that if he wanted to make things right again, he shouldn't spend any more time waiting. Before it was too late. Before you had forgotten about him, before you moved on. And especially, before any consequences or problems had risen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's my mate... we're fated.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He kept reassuring himself to conceal the doubt that disturbed the back of his mind. In a rushed manner, the hybrid grabbed all of his belongings and headed out, prepared to face all the obstacles that faced him - knowing that someday, you were going to be by his side as his mated one.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your POV</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As you entered the lecture hall, there were loud murmurs - you looked up to see how everyone was crowded around each other, looking at their phones as if the most entertaining livestream was going on. You ignored them and just carried on up to your seat, pulling your earphones out of your bag and scrolling on your phone, possibly to catch a glimpse of what they were so excited about. However, you soon realised that it wasn't something entertaining like you had assumed. Your social media had flooded with images and videos of an orange-haired bear hybrid, reports and captions all talking about how this hybrid had collapsed on the road which seemed to be a few blocks away from your college. Biting your lip, you couldn't help but feel uneasy, that something had gone wrong. Instinctively, you took your bags and ran out of the hall, ignoring all the students that were staring at you as you ran as fast as you could out of the campus and to the street where the collapsed hybrid was. When you saw a large crowd surrounding something, you knew you had found the right place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-excuse me!” You tried to barge your way through the people, but with everyone so tightly packed it was impossible. No matter how loud you screamed your lungs out, no one would budge; they continued to watch over the body with their phones out, murmuring and recording the whole thing. It pissed you off so much that people were just huddling around the body and not even doing anything to help. You didn’t contain your anger - instead, you punched and pushed your way through without caring about the people; if they weren’t going to care about the hybrid, why should you care about them? But after struggling to go through the mound of people, you ran out of breath and strength to push further. “B-Beel…” His name escaped your lips without conscious choice, you collapsing on the floor, wheezing and coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n-!” You heard a familiar voice call out your name, a light basking your face as the ocean of people opened up, a bear running towards you and embracing you before you blacked out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Squinting your eyes, you awoke, the bright lights making you flinch as you tried to grasp where you were. The pillow you lay on was soft, and the blanket felt heavy on your legs. Turning your head around, you saw your boyfriend, Belphie, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was the familiar figure of an orange-haired man, with two tiny brown ears peeking out from his locks, twitching attentively while his face contorted in worry. </p><p>"B-Beel! Are you okay?! You just collapsed on the road like that... you worried the shit out of me!!" You shouted, tears forming in your eyes. The thought of something happening to him while you weren't there to help frightened you. </p><p>"You're one to talk! You just collapsed on the road like that too, Y/n! Now you're in the hospital, I don't think you're in any position to be scolding him right now." Belphie reprimanded with his eyebrows knitted together before sighing and sinking back to your seat. "I'll let the two of you talk, it seems like there's a lot that needs to be sort out." The man abruptly stood up and exited the room leaving you alone with your childhood crush. The two of you turned your heads away, both either too afraid or too flustered to say a word. A blush crept on your face and so did his; <em>what do I say to them?</em> The same thought appeared in both of your heads at the same time as awkwardness and tensions rose in the room. </p><p>"Uhm... Y/n?" The hybrid was the first to speak. He seemed reluctant as if he really didn't want to talk to you, and it made your heart break. Was he going to say the same harsh words as before? Tell you that you were nothing to him, remind you that he didn't and will never have eyes for you?</p><p>"Forget it, Beel. I already know you- Beel?" You had faced him and sighed as you prepared for his blatantly cruel words, but when you saw his face grow red and tears streaming down his face, you couldn't help but feel pity. A pain in your heart. Sure, this was the man that had been treating you like, basically <em>trash</em>, but the feeling instinctively came over you. Like you were fated to always feel this way about Beel - whenever he was unhappy, you'd be unhappy. </p><p>"Y/n... I'm so sorry a-and I know that whatever I say to you now is meaningless compared to h-how I treated you *hic* I'm sorry Y/n," He climbed onto the bed and lay on top of you, hugging you tightly, you feeling his tears plopping on your bare skin. "You have always been there for me *hic* and I- I never appreciated it... Y/n. Y/n, I want you. Y/n." He kept mumbling your name against your nape, his nose twitching and sniffing you thoroughly. </p><p>"Beel, look at me." You pulled him off and saw his puffy eyes stare right back at yours. <em>Fuck, he's adorable.</em> Using your thumb, you brushed his tears away. He snuggled his cheek in the palm of your hand and closed his eyes at your warmth, making you blush in fluster. "I- you... what you did really hurt me, you know? I had to live every single day with you in the back of my head... I loved you so much ever since we were young but you would always treat me coldly, and you would only look at Mia. And when she's finally gone, you decide to trample on my world amidst your frustration. Even after I tell you we're mates, you still reject it, Beel." He opened his eyes and looked solemnly back to you, the corner of his lips dropping and his ears turning away in shame. </p><p>"I know that I was honestly the worst person in your life... and that most of your sufferings are my fault. But Y/n, please give me a chance again. Not as a childhood friend, but as your mate." Your eyes widened in shock at the sound of <em>your mate</em>. </p><p>"H-huh?! Mate? I thought you were the one who said we weren't mates- never mind that, why do you only acknowledge it now? Did you cum at the thought of me?" You chuckled jokingly - he was your childhood friend after all, so a joke like this should just pass, right? You looked at the hybrid in front of you, his face turning red like a rose as he shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Wha- don't tell me I hit the nail on the head... Oh my gosh- this is uh... embarrassing." The two of you faced opposite directions once again, your ears and cheeks tinted a deep shade of red as you covered your face with your hands.</p><p>"Y/n~ They said you're getting discharged- what is going on with the two of you?" Belphie had slid the door of the room open, staring at the two of you unamused. Beel was still sitting on top of you, the whole situation could've been easily misunderstood. Especially with both of your faces a beet-red shade. </p><p>"N-nothing!! Seriously, nothing is going on!" You shouted in embarrassment, Beel literally <em>poofing</em> into his bear state, a tiny cub just like a small teddy bear as he hurriedly climbed off of your lap and ran out of the hospital room in humiliation. "Wha- Beel! Where are you going! Right after we sorted things out..." Your boyfriend just sighed, taking a seat next to your bed as he stared at you dotingly. "Belphie, I need to tell you something."</p><p>"Yeah, you have a mate now and it's not me, but don't worry about it. I still love you very dearly, but even with out clashing schedules things were going to come to an end eventually... you're like a sister to me no matter what-"</p><p>"Did I just get family-zoned-"</p><p>"You're not making this any easier!" He frowned, making you giggle and clasp your hands with his.</p><p>"Thanks for everything Belphie. I'll treat you to something nice once I get everything sorted, maybe we can try that new restaurant we've been talking about recently? It's on me."</p><p>"Sounds good. Well, as I was saying earlier, you're getting discharged now so... have fun mating with your mate when you find him." He gave you a wink as he made his way out, a blush creeping onto your face and lips quivering. You stuttered to find the right words to comeback. </p><p>"I- you- Nothing was happening earlier!! I swear!!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. my teddy bear - beelzebub hybrid AU (pt 4 - final)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y/n is discharged, but when she arrives home, she gets a little surprise...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hot, heat smut scene!! i hope u guys enjoyy~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You walked yourself home, dragging your feet across the street as you sighed heavily. Though the hospital was near to your flat, walking there felt like such a bore, you feeling slightly fatigued from just walking for 10 minutes. When you finally reached the front door, you hastily grabbed the key from your bag and stuffed it in the key-hole, twisting it and slamming the door open before collapsing against the wall and panting for breaths. Your body was tired. Maybe it was a good idea to start doing some exercise, since your stamina was evidently low, possibly from the lack of going out and sitting at your desk, working on different assignments. After you caught your breath, you walked in and dropped your bags on the table and headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…? Y/n?” You heard a sleepy groan from the floor, making you yelp and jump from surprise. Looking down, you saw the orange-haired hybrid sitting next to the fridge with his eyes closed, ears perking and twitching at every sound you made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Beel! What are you doing here?! More importantly… how did you get in?!” Eyebrows knitting, you sat down in front of him, completely puzzled as to how he managed to come in with the door locked and him not possessing a key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your scent… I followed it and I was led to this place. And well, the door was unlocked so I came in and locked it for you. Seems like that Belphie guy was in a rush to meet you in the hospital.” He rubbed his eyes and forced them open - it was an absolutely adorable sight, and it made your heart weak as you pouted at how irresistibility cute he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, thanks. Here, you look sleepy so let’s head to my bed and take a nap.” You reached your hand out, giving him a warm smile which he gladly returned. He placed his hand on top of yours, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pull him up but failing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit weak, are we?” Chuckling, he stood up while a blush of embarrassment came over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not weak! You’re just… buff…” You blushed an even darker shade of red when you eyed his biceps, making him smirk slyly as his hands brushed you off of your feet and carried you bridal style, walking towards your bed. The action made you flustered, hands clutching against his chest as you hid your face from him. He gently lay you down, placing your head on a soft pillow and pulling the sheets over your body before laying next to you, arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer to him so that your back rubbed against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should exercise more. You’re really frail like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I was just thinking that earlier.” There was a comfortable silence, and you could feel Beel’s ribs expanding and compressing against your back as his breaths were regular. The sculpted muscles that were his abs were rubbing against you, making your face grow hot as you thought about what was underneath all his clothes. And that's when a thought hit you. “B-Beel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You exercise, right? Maybe we could exercise together…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, sure, Y/n. Anything for you…” His voice diminished as he groggily snuggled against your body, signalling how tired he was. With a slight smile, you closed your eyes and drifted to dream-land. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Y/n- ngh~ fuck..." You heard a low, quiet voice murmur above you, Beel shuffling and fidgeting around your bed causing you to wake up in a sluggish state. </p><p>"Mhm... is the bed too small?" You sat up to take a look at him, beads of sweat glistening on his head and his eyes staring at you desperately. His hands were fumbling around his hips, making you look down to see what he was so preoccupied with. "What's wrong, Beel?" You were still half asleep, and without reading the situation you had placed your hand on top of his and squeezed, your thumb brushing against him to comfort.</p><p>"Mhpm~! H-haah, Y/n... it feels good~ Keep going..." He groaned, eyes squeezing closed as both of his hands were placed on top of yours to make you stay put. Wait, both of his hands? <em>What am I grabbing on...?</em> You furrowed your brows and tried to squint throught the blurriness of being half-awake, looking at where you had put your palm. </p><p>"Shit! S-sorry Beel, uh- I didn't know! W-wait... are you hard...?" You were now fully awake, thoughts running through your head in shock and embarrassment. <em>W-what am I supposed to do in this situation?!</em></p><p>"Don't stop Y/n..." He looked up at you with teary eyes, his cheeks and ears completely red and his bear ears twitching. Biting his lip, his eyes were filled with desire, pleading for you to continue to pleasure him. The smell of timber burning in a fireplace as well as a tinge of peppermint - it comforted you, making you feel all warm and fuzzy all over. Breathing it in, you let it surround and envelop you, the scent lingering in your hair, clothing, your fingers... it was hypnotising, and nearly drifted off and gave in to the comfort it provided. The hybrid groaned under you as he felt the pressure from you grabbing his member loosen. It snapped you out of it and you realised what it meant. It was unmistakably the scent of his pheromones being released. The hybrid had gone into heat. "Y/n... focus on me..." Beel looked at you with his eyes that looked like it carried the stars, the light reflecting off of his tears with the broken fragments of self control. If the eyes were the window to the soul, they darkened as lust took over, thoughts of mating corrupting the hybrid. He wanted to mate. He <em>needed</em> to mate. Without warning, he lifted his head up and crashed his lips onto yours, biting the bottom lip until it bled and licking the wound with his own tongue. At the chance of a single whimper, he forced his tongue into the opening, his tongue moistening and lapping over yours as he explored each nook and cranny. Beel would have stuck his tongue down your throat in eagerness had you not started to palm his cock, causing him to lean his head on your shoulder in defeat and moan. "Y/n... Y/n! M-more... please..."</p><p>"Mhm... Beel? Remember in the hospital when you said you came at the thought of me...? Can you do it again, just for me to watch?" You whispered in his ear, his hot breath sending chills down your spine as he panted on your shoulder. </p><p>"I want to mate with you though." </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Let's have sex, Y/n. I can pleasure you in ways you've never thought about before..." He leaned into your ear, muttering, "My cock can reach places deeper than you could ever get to with just your fingers or some measly human's dick." Blood rushed to your cheeks and the room suddenly got hot. You tried to avoid eye contact with him by turning your head away, but this little game of yours only made him want you more. "Hmm? What about it, Y/n?" You could feel a smirk grow on his face from just the tone of his voice, his face was so close to yours that his lips were almost touching your cheeks. <em>It's just the heat talking, it's just the heat talking!</em> Yet some part of you craved his touch, his embrace... after crushing on him for so many years, who wouldn't want to jump at this opportunity? And judging by when you placed your hand on his tent:</p><p>"He's big..." You murmured to yourself, not aware that he had heard you. </p><p>"It'll get even bigger when I knot you~" Blushing crazily, you pushed the man's face out of yours, aware of how dire the situation was. He was in a state of drunkenness on his own heat. You couldn't blame him - many hybrids lose control over their actions during heat, and there had been many cases of accidental pregnancies because of how dangerous a hybrid's heat could be. Thus the creation of the suppressants. <em>Right! The suppressants!</em></p><p>"Beel, I'll be back, stay here okay?" Dashing out of the door, you tried to look at your storage room for a container of suppressants. Checking every single corner, inside the boxes and drawers... "Shit, I haven't met a hybrid in so long I didn't think I would need heat suppressants any time soon..." You decided that it was best to go back to him, and at least relieve the pain that he may go through while he's in heat - seeing Beel in such a state when you had the opportunity to help him, you just couldn't turn a blind eye. Running back to the room, you slammed the door open, only to be greeted by a naked bear hybrid sitting on the edge of the bed, hands pumping up and down his erection.</p><p>"Y/n... It hurts..." His cheeks were stained with tears, a red blush forming on his cheeks as beads of sweat formed on his forehead and chest. Moans and how eagerly he continued to pleasure himself told you that he was in a state of bliss, but was ravenous for more. "Don't leave... Y/n, come here~ I want to feel me inside you..." Reluctantly, you shuffled forward until you were standing in front of him, avoiding eye contact at all times out of fluster. "Mhm~ you think you can ignore me, hmm? It's turning me on..." </p><p>"Ah-!" Without warning, the hybrid grabbed your wrist and pulled you onto the bed, tearing your shirt into two. There was no time for second thoughts. Hastily, he grabbed both of your wrists and pushed them on top of your head, leaving you vulnerable and exposed. A chilly breeze blew across your bare chest, making you flinch. All Beel did was stare; eyes were darkened with a soul that was lust incarnate, him eyeing from the top to your head all the way down to your crotch. Each stare he gave felt like it left traces on your body, making you blush a deep red from embarrassment. He leaned down, the grip on your wrists tightening as he gave gentle kisses and flicked his tongue on the sensitive nub of your chest. "Ack- B-Beel!" He nipped on the numb, pulling the mound up with his teeth. His other hand slipped into your bottoms, a finger circling around your clit - the pleasure was unbearable and made you whimper, fidgeting left and right from how he pleasured you and yet how you felt like it wasn't enough. In the end, the two of you wanted the same thing - to mate.</p><p>"You're so wet down here... even if you tell me you don't want it, your body is honest." He smirked against your skin and slipped a finger inside your wet folds, a tingling and electrifying sensation running up your spine. "You must have liked that, huh? You're clenching on my finger so tight~" His pants became hotter, like a beast awakening and becoming ready to unleash himself. Another digit. Your back arched violently as his long fingers reached inside of you, the tip of his fingers rubbing against your G-spot. </p><p>"H-Haah~! Beel, m-more..."</p><p>"Finally being honest, are we?" He complied with your request, more vigorously thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring to widen the walls of your tight pussy. "I can't wait anymore, Y/n." Swiftly, he pulled down your bottoms and underwear, the cold wind blowing against your wetness from the arousal, making you feel empty and freezing. But those unpleasant sensations were quickly replaced when he slammed his cock inside, earning a yelp from you as your body rocked up and down the bed. "Loosen up a bit Y/n... its super tight. Relax."</p><p>"Hah, ngh~! Th-that's easier said than- mhm! Done, B-Beel!" You squeezed your eyes shut from the immense pleasure, pressing your head against the mattress as you felt your body sink in from the amount of pressure the hybrid applied on your wrists. "Beel-! Be more gentle, hng~!"</p><p>"I can't hold back, Y/n~! It feels so good, I'm gonna get addicted to this..." Mercilessly, he continued to buck his hips against yours, slamming his lips against yours and biting the bottom lip. His tongue slipped in, and the two of you tangled your tongues as saliva mixed together in the desperateness for each other's warmth. "I love you, Y/n." He breathed against your lips, the slight quiver from a low groan he emitted. </p><p>"I love you too, Beel!" You moaned loudly, feeling the tip of his cock hit deep inside of you.</p><p>"Fuck, Y/n-"</p><p>"Hah?! Did you seriously just knot me?! G-get it out! It hurts..." Tears welled up in your eyes as you felt his size grow bigger inside of you, forcefully opening your tight walls. </p><p>"I'm sorry Y/n... it'll calm down soon. I'm gonna cum-!" His thrusts got sloppier but his erect member just kept growing. The feeling of it poking out of your abdomen made your eyes roll to the back of your head, arching your back from the sensation and moaning constantly. The room echoed with the sounds of your skin slamming against each other and the obscene squelches from both of your arousals, as well as his low groans and your loud whimpers. "C-cumming~!" His hot seed shot out of his cock, filling you up inside and making you feel all warm and fuzzy. That feeling alone was enough for your high to crash over you, toes curling as you shook sporadically. </p><p>"Haah.... wow...." You panted heavily, trying to catch a breath from something that intense.</p><p>"You said you wanted to exercise together right? Let's go another round, I'm nowhere near finished..."</p><p>"You're going to get me pregnant!"</p><p>"Mhm~ that sounds nice, the thought of you bearing my hybrid child..." He lifted your leg above his shoulder, tilting your body slightly sideways before slamming his cock inside of you once again. His cum from the previous round was still sloshing around, making his cock slip in and out easily as he continued to fuck and pleasure you. <em>Shit... remind me to buy suppressants next time.</em></p>
<hr/><p>"Y/n? Wake up, you need to go to class." You glared at him, causing him to slightly back off and step aside.</p><p>"You... you kept saying once more!!! How many times did you do it?!? I can't even walk, for fucks sake!" </p><p>"S-sorry..." He whimpered cutely like a little pet before turning into his bear cub form and snuggling in your arms adorably. </p><p>"I'll let you get away with it because you're cute. Hmph." He softly growled in approval as a response, closing his eyes and sleeping comfortably in your arms. "My little teddy bear..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this wraps up the beelzebub hybrid mini-series~! next up: mammon!!! mammon's one is pretty fluffy, i hope u'll look forward to it &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. puppy love - mammon hybrid AU (pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your cafe has been so busy recently because of the new part-timer who looks like an idol, or maybe a model... its exhausting with the large crowds. but he seems to be keeping a secret...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>time for the start of the mammon hybrid series!! this is gonna be very fluffy, and just a lil smut at the end &gt;.&lt; i hope u guys enjoy, sorry for the late update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a long day of working at the cafe, you retired to your home, trudging over to the door with a heavy sigh. You jammed the key in, turning the lock and pushing the door open - at that moment you just wanted to collapse on your bed and stay in a deep slumber for a whole week. Ever since your cafe had hired a good-looking part-timer, there was never a time when the place wasn’t full. Girls would swoon over him, taking selfies and other pictures and posting it on social media like he was some sort of celebrity. You, his boss, couldn’t understand the appeal at all; he was always bad at his work (which you understood since he was new) and would always arrive late, and then leave early. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, just who does he think he is?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Flipping the switch of your living room on, you dropped your bags on the table, grabbing a cup of water to drink. At the feeling of something fluffy at your ankles, you looked down to see your pomeranian puppy, a small furry creature you had found abandoned on the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, did you miss me?” Your fingers gently brushed along his tufts of white fur, the tips a coffee brown colour. He was just so adorable that his cute face of his would recharge you every night despite the tiring days at the cafe. With a leap, the pomeranian landed on your lap, teasingly licking at your hands and snuggling. “Are you tired? Come here, let’s go to bed.” You made your way to your room with quiet steps, putting the fluffball down on your mattress before taking your pajamas out of your wardrobe and taking a shower. The feeling of the warm water running down your skin felt comforting, eyes drooping in a desperation to finally get some rest. Freshened up and ready for bed, you returned to your bed only to find that the small puppy had crawled up onto one of your pillows, nestling himself on the soft fabric as it crumpled from his weight. Smiling at how adorable he looked asleep, you gave him a soft peck on the head before slipping into the covers prepared for a well deserved deep slumber.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>You were slightly awoken from a warm feeling of arms wrapping around your body, the sweet smell of honey accompanied with the rustic scent of a bakery in the morning with the sunny skies filled with fluffy clouds and the freshly cut grass wafting towards your nostrils, making you feel all cozy and comforted. Snuggling into his chest, you wrapped your arms around his waist, bringing him closer to you seeking the mellowness of his embrace. His hands climbed down your back, elegant fingers brushing diaphanously against your spine as if his wasn't even touching you. But at the moment you felt those slender fingers squeezing your ass, you jolted out of bed from shock.</p><p>"What the fuck?! I live alone, who are you?!" You quickly took the nearest object you could find, raising it up ready to hit the perpetrator who lay in your bed. How could they have gotten in? Your doors were locked, the apartment had some sort of security... there were so many unanswered questions, so many loopholes. Panic coursed through your veins, eyebrows knitted and your sweaty palms tightening their grip on your held object. Which, unfortunately, was an empty plastic bottle that you put next to your bed a few days back when you were especially thirsty.</p><p>"Mn... Y/n..." The man slowly rose from the bed, his arm wobbling as he leaned on it for support. His eyes squinted, trying to figure out the change in the atmosphere in such a short amount of time. But when you saw his figure, you immediately recognised him. That snow-white hair, his chocolate tanned skin...</p><p>"M-Mammon?! What are you doing in my home?!" </p><p>"Y/n... lets just go back to bed..." He flopped back onto the soft pillow, rubbing his eyes and squirming around to get a comfortable position.</p><p>"Mammon!!" You hit him with the bottle, causing him to yelp and roll off of the bed.</p><p>"Why would you do that to your dog-!" He jumped up, stomping towards you in a tantrum. You backed up, afraid of the risk if you got too close. But your back was pressed up against the wall, and his arms had trapped you, leaving you no escape. "Why are you so short... wait- oh shit."</p><p>"Oh shit is right! What are you doing in my apartment?! Are you some sort of perv?!" You eyed his naked body, not understanding why he was naked in your bed in the first place. </p><p>"Wait, Y/n! I can explain! It's me, your puppy! The pomeranian!" </p><p>"You expect me to believe that? What have you done to my puppy?!?!" Nothing was making sense. Your brain throbbed in confusion, a headache arising as you tried to put your finger on it. But you just couldn't understand - I mean, who would in this situation? The man who would give you constant exasperation in your cafe just suddenly appeared in your home, claiming to be your dog. It was pandemonium for your braincells.</p><p>"I'm a hybrid!! I can transform into a puppy or human-!" Jittering around, he tried his best to explain the situation to you, someone who has never heard of hybrids before. Beads of sweat ran down his face, hoping to make you understand. Fear crashed over him like a tide at the thought of you disowning him when he finally had a home with you. He never wanted to go back to the streets; not when you had accepted him so willingly as a puppy. </p><p>"P-prove it." You were still uncertain, but you wanted to believe him. With wide eyes, he looked at you in shock, but pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes, head looking down. You saw that his fists had clenched, the skin whitening as it stretched from how tight he had clutched them. But nothing happened. "Get out, Mammon. And give me my puppy back." It was too late in the day for you to have the energy to put up with something as ridiculous as this, and you just wanted to sleep. </p><p>"N-no!! I swear! I can usually control my transformations... but sometimes I have difficulty because I haven't found my mate yet..." Eyes averted everywhere but from you, his voice softening like he was about to give up. But when you saw that his eyes were rimmed with tears, you just couldn't bring yourself to kick him out. Sighing, you walked back to the bed and slipped in the covers turning and facing away from him, too exhausted to argue anymore. </p><p>"You can go sleep on the couch. Until you find your mate, you can stay with me." You could swear you heard a squeal, and your heart melted at the sound of him so happy. He scuttled along out of your room and onto the couch, leaping on before snuggling in the plump mattress, the bedding absorbing his weight as he sunk in it. </p>
<hr/><p>The shrill pitch of your alarm awoke you, your hands haphazardly slapping your bedside table in hopes of silencing the wake up call. Groaning, you flopped the covers off of your body, staring at the ceiling for a moment. Another day at work, huh? With reluctance, you left the comfort of your bed and walked over to your closet, taking your uniform and freshening up. You dragged your legs out of your room, making your way to the couch to get your bags you had left last night. </p><p>"Oh fu-! Jeez, it's just you Mammon..." At the sight of his alabaster-white hair and that tanned skin of his, memories of last night flooded back, and now that you were finally fully awake you had some questions to ask. "So, Mammon. About this whole hybrid thi- Mammon?" The man was panting heavily, red painting his face and his whole torso soaked in sweat. Hastily, you placed a hand on the top of his head, checking his temperature. "Shit! You're burning!" </p><p>"Y/n... I don't feel well..." He whimpered, his frail arms quivering as he reached out to you. </p><p>"Yeah, no shit Sherlock!" You looked at how he had curled up on the sofa, slightly shivering from the cold. For the whole night, he hadn't worn a blanket nor did he have clothes. <em>How could you forget something so simple, Y/n?!</em> But there was no use reprimanding yourself, you had to take care of him. There was no way you could operate the cafe yourself, especially with the huge crowds recently. "I'll leave the cafe closed for now, okay? I'll take care of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. puppy love - mammon hybrid AU (pt 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mammon's gotten sick... but you decide to take care of the small puppy hybrid!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the late update!! been busy with cny preparations and celebrations! </p><p>i update my tumblr a lot more regularly because i write shorter pieces there, so if you're interested go check out simpingw0lfi3.tumblr.com and maybe follow ;) hehe jk its up to u &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reaching into the bucket, you took the wet towel out, wringing the fabric until it was just perfectly damp. Gently, you placed it on his burning forehead, hearing his groans and whines of the intolerable pain that made him unsettled. Your heart throbbed in pity seeing him in so much pain, even more so when you acknowledged that you were part of the cause. Scurrying to your wardrobe, you found a fluffy blanket embedded in between bed sheets and old winter clothing all the way at the back, trying to tug it out without disturbing the spruceness that was your stacks of clothing placed delicately on the racks. Your trembling from all the bustle and concern was not helping at all; after what felt like ages, you finally managed to retrieve the blanket at the cost of haphazardly orientating the stacks of fabrics. As fast as you could, you ran out of your room and back to the couch, only to find Mammon with brown puppy ears poking out of his white locks and a round, flocculent tail sticking out of his backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mammon?” Looks like he really wasn’t lying after all; those features were things that you could recognise from your puppy straight off the bat, and now that they were revealing themselves you couldn’t help but feel horrible for berating the poor hybrid last night. With caution you walked towards him, tenderly placing the blanket over his bare body as you watched his face contort in uncomfort. You placed a hand on his cheek, using your thumb to brush off the white tufts of hair in his face, uncovering the reddened cheeks from his fever. “Is… is there anything else I can do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you get me some food…?” He whimpered, looking at you woefully with a small pout. Giving him a warm smile of reassurance, you nodded and headed to the kitchen to prepare something for him to eat. It was just something simple and warm, to provide him the comfort of home. With a spoon in the bowl of porridge you held, you sat down next to the ailing hybrid, placing it down before helping him sit up. At the movement of him rising up, the blanket had fallen onto his lap revealing his sculpted torso. Eyes growing wide, you felt your face get hot as memories of last night flooded back, how unaware of the situation he was as he walked towards you </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You quickly averted your gaze away to hide your fluster, but this had caught the attention of the sniffling puppy. “Y/n…?” A small pout crept on his face, teary eyes gazing at you with desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry… here,” With a tight grip on the handle of the spoon, you generously scooped the homemade porridge, blowing on it gently as the steam tickled your nose. Cautiously, you handed him the spoon, Mammon opening his mouth with his eyes fixed on the porridge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’s too hot for him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought, reminding yourself that maybe his tongue was as temperature sensitive as his pomeranian counterpart. But at the sight of him pleasantly enjoying the porridge your worries were washed away. He looked adorable; those reddened eyes from his affliction curling into exuberant crescents while his cheeks puffed up due to him munching on the porridge - it melted your heart. “Is it good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!” Mammon nodded enthusiastically, some of the porridge dribbling out from the corners of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you… you’re so clumsy.” Your hand naturally reached out for a tissue, dabbing it onto the tanned skin under his mouth as he squinted from the impact. “There, all clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you, Y/n…” A blush crept on his face, the feeling of you caring for him enveloping him in this sense of mellowness that filled him with adoration for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s nothing!” As you caught a glimpse of his blushing mess, blood rushed to your cheeks as the two of you avoided eye contact, you finally realising that your action was rather… </span>
  <em>
    <span>amourous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “A-anyway! Get some rest, and you’ll feel better in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!” His fingers grasped your sleeve, tugging at the fabric making you look back at him. Those starry eyes of desperation and want were things you could not bring yourself to ignore, so you sat by his side awaiting his request. “Are you busy…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. The cafe is closed, I don’t have much to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… can we sleep together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-?!” If it weren’t for his pleading expression, you would’ve thrown a fit, saying things such as how he’d got too comfortable with you while he was sick, or how he was getting ahead of himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But was he really?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even you could not deny that with a puppy hybrid as adorable as he, your heart would pound tremendously and all you wanted to do was squish and keep him close to you. “F-fine. Move over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah! Will you get sick too…?” He gave a small whimper, eyes laced with concern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he’s just too cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to sleep with you or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes please!” With a chuckle, you motioned for him to scooch over which he happily obliged, giving you space to lay down next to him on the couch. Because of how cramped it was, the two of your bodies were rubbing against each other, sharing breaths and a solacing warmth. “Can you pat my head like you usually do…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking advantage of the fact that you’re sick, aren’t you?” You slyly smirked, enjoying his flustered reactions as you continued to tease him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! It’s just that when I was in my puppy form, you’d always pat me to sleep…” Looking down, the white-haired man snuggled closer to you, arms wrapping around your waist as his embrace tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm~ there, there.” Your arm made its way to his sugar-white hair, playing with the small puppy-ears delicately with the tip of your fingers, giving him occasional headpats and brushing his hair down. His breathing slowed down, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest indicating that he had dozed off. The newfound calm ambience lulled you to sleep, eyelids starting to feel heavy and drooping against your will. </span>
</p><hr/><p>"Mn... What time is it?" You attempted to stand up from the couch, but with Mammon's tight grip around your waist it was futile. So you settled with sitting up with his arms resting on your lap. Searching for your phone on the table next to the couch, your eyes squinted at the adjustment of just waking up as your hands crawled along the smooth surface. <em>Ah, found it. </em>"What?!" You yelped at the realisation that the two of you had dozed more than half the day off. Looking outside, the day had already darkened, stars already glistening in the night sky. </p><p>"Ngh... What's wrong, Y/n...?" Mammon groggily responded to your cry of shock, looking up to the direction of you but his eyes not quite yet opened. </p><p>"Ack- nothing... how are you feeling, Mammon?" </p><p>"I think I'm fine... but so sleepy..." He flopped back onto the couch with his eyes closed, arms loosening their clasp around your waist. You crept out of the couch, sitting next to him to check his condition. Using the back of your hand, you brushed against his forehead. <em>Seems like he's getting better. </em>Gently, you pushed the unkempt white locks out of his face, observing his sleeping face. How his jawline was so sharp, the smooth coffee-coloured skin, his plump lips... "Mn... Y/n..." You jumped away at the sound of your name. <em>Shit, what am I thinking?! </em>Shaking your head in refutation, you picked up the bowl and made your way to the kitchen, washing it as quietly as you could. But at the feeling of his warmth enveloping you as he snaked his arms around your waist, you flinched momentarily yet you enjoyed his company. </p><p>"W-what's wrong?" The feeling of his breath tickle your skin as he dropped his head against your shoulder made you blush a deep shade of red. He was naked. You didn't dare to look back. </p><p>"Come back to bed... I miss you."</p><p>"I'm right here." You smiled at his clinginess. He shook his head, signalling that he still wanted your embrace. "Alright, I'll be there in a bit." After placing the clean bowl back into the shelf, you walked back to the couch with him trudging behind closely like a lost puppy. Sinking into the soft mattress, you opened your arms wide, inviting him. His tail wagged happily before he jumped onto the spot next to you, snuggling closer and giving you small nuzzles. </p><p>"I love y- ahn-!" A small whine (or was it a moan?) escaped his lips as you pinched his tail, catching you by surprise. </p><p>"S-sorry! What were you saying? I was distracted by your tail when it was wagging earlier..."</p><p>"N-nothing! I didn't say anything! I totally didn't say anything..." He hid his flustered face in your nape, the feeling of his nose twitching against your silky skin making you giggle slightly. </p><p>"Alright then... go sleep now." It didn't seem like you needed to tell him; at the sensation of you playing with his ears and hair he had fallen into a deep slumber. Yet you, on the other hand, could not help but feel distracted at the sight of him. Not only was he insanely stunning - which by now, you realised was the reason why there had been so many customers recently - he was also <em>naked.</em> You barely had any clothing that would fit him on hand, so it was a necessity for you to bring him shopping tomorrow morning.</p><hr/><p>"A-a date?!" </p><p>"It's not a date- what??" The two of you had just woken up, him changing into some oversized clothing you had. You told him about how you needed to go to the mall with him in order to get some clothes for the hybrid to wear, which he seemed enthralled by the idea from how he exclaimed so eagerly.</p><p>"S-sorry... nothing." </p><p>"Now that I think about it, how did I not find it suspicious when you came into the cafe asking for a job <em>wearing my clothing?</em>" He gave a slight shrug, eyes blinking innocently as he gazed at you dotingly. <em>Shit, why is he so cute...</em> "A-alright, you're set, I'm set, let's go." You turned away swiftly, hoping that he didn't notice the blood rushing to your cheeks from how you stared at him.</p><p>"A date..." He whispered to himself, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile and his eyes sparkling with joy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe the two of them are just flustered messes &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. puppy love - mammon hybrid AU (pt 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a small date with mammon... but as the day progresses, you start to feel things you didn't think you would, and its confusing....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the late update!! school's been busy... follow my tumblr for more often (but shorter) updates &gt;///&lt;</p><p>i hope you'll enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hmm, since we’re here we might as well get a snack first…” Walking through the automatic doors of the mall, you were greeted by a gust of wind from the air conditioning, the cooling sensation making you feel comforted. “What do you feel like having?” You turned over to the man who shyly trailed behind you. It seemed as if he weren’t used to such an environment - even as a puppy, you had never brought him to the mall, so it only made sense that such a large facility would intimidate someone as naive as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure… I’ll have whatever you’re having.” He gave you a quiet nod, tugging at your sleeve as if asking to hold your hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Without much thought, you took your hand in his, interlacing your fingers and pulling him to your side. At the sudden movement he whipped his head towards yours, surprised at how close you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, that way you won’t get scared or lost!” A big grin plastered on your face, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright if he just stayed by your side. He could feel the blood rising to his cheeks while his eyes widened in shock, but a small smile crept on his face with this newfound security and alleviation knowing that you were with him. With contentment, the two of you took a seat at a cafe, ordering pastries and drinks. He seemed to like sweet things; he munched on the desserts with a gleam in his eyes and took eager sips from his blue lemonade. “So, I want to know more about you… what you like, or what you don’t like. You know, just usual things.” A ramble came out of your mouth, curiosity and desire of learning more about him overpowering your initial feeling of awkwardness. Mammon, after all, was your employee and your roommate, it was only natural you’d want to know things like this, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I making so many excuses to myself…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I like pats…?” A small chuckle escaped from your lips, not quite expecting the answer. It seems like he was also unsure, something you understood considering how he seemed so new to this human life. “But I don’t like thunder…” He whimpered at the thought, causing you to pout and place your hand over his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we live in the same place for now so… if you ever need someone, I’m always there for you.” Another reassuring smile appeared on your face, comforting the hybrid. “Alright, finish up, I’m just gonna go pay.” With fervor, he nodded and took large chunks of his dessert with his fork while you stood up and walked to the cashier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, he seemed to like the sweets. Maybe I’ll buy some back.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re here!” You walked into one of the clothing shops, holding his hand and pulling him in. Mammon blushed at the feeling of your warmth as you tightly grasped his hands, eyes gluing themselves on the floor, afraid that his heart would explode if he saw your face of contentment. But at the sight of a mustard-yellow sweater in his peripheral vision, the hybrid whipped his head, admiring the silkiness of the fabric as his fingers trailed down to the elastic cuffing. “Hmm, you like that one?” You piqued, noticing how his eyes were gleaming with desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes!” Mammon squeezed his eyes together, nodding fervently while tugging at the clothing. “Uhm… Y/n?” Without realising, your hand had placed itself on his white locks of hair, patting and running your fingers through his hair delicately, his adorable expression reminding you of his puppy form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh! Sorry, habit…” You retracted your hand from his head as he tilted in puzzlement, wondering if you would pat others out of habit. The thought of that happening made his blood boil in envy, a pout forming on his lips at the feeling of your skinship being shared with others. But at the feeling of you shuffling closer to take a better glance at the sweater he was filled with a sweet mellowness, forgetting all about how his anger had twisted him about. Your hand grasped at the hanger, pulling the article of clothing out of its rack and examining it. “Mammon, stand there.” You pointed right in front of you, the hybrid waddling over and standing up straight. Placing the fabric against his chest, you loved how it draped itself onto his torso, complementing his skin colour. While you admired his good looks, the feeling of his breath tickling the tips of your fingers made the heat rise to your cheeks, causing you to swivel on your heel and grab his wrist, hoping he didn’t see how your cheeks tinted red with fluster. “A-Alright, to make sure it's the right size, let's get you into the fitting room.” You pulled him to the back of the shop, pushing him into a small cubicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uwah-! Y/n-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll get you some pants or something, just change into that first!!” Hastily, you slammed the curtains closed, running to the pants section. What was this tightening in your chest that you felt? A hand made its way to your chest, clutching the fabric as the beats resonated against your palm. It quickened at the thought of the hybrid, how his lips looked so plump, that smooth, tanned skin of his that you would brush your fingers across… the feeling of your hand in his came flooding back, a sensation that lingered like a scent enveloping you. The overflow of affection had made your knees weak, causing you to squat on the ground and stare at your reflection on the shiny white tile of the floor. “I-is this… lo-lov-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am? Are you alright?” A staff had turned around the corner, noticing your arms wrapped around your legs like a little ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes!! Just getting this-” You pulled a random pair of jeans from the shelf, then proceeded to jump up and run to Mammon’s cubicle out of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n?” A muffled voice emitted from behind, making you whip your head and turn around only to see a tangled puppy hybrid and his sweater. But he wasn’t wearing anything else other than his boxer briefs - his chiseled abs under the nebulous glow of the bulb and his hips - </span>
  <em>
    <span>those muscles</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it wasn’t anything you would be able to forget anytime soon. Your fingertips gently brushed across his well-built torso, earning a whimper from him. “Y/n-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry! Uhm… need help with that?” Scrambling within the confined space of the changing room, you brought your arms above his head and started to yank the fabric down, waiting for that fluffy hair of his to peek out of the top. “There you go…” Until his head had fully revealed itself from the top, you hadn’t realised how close your face had gotten to his - your eyes were locked to his, a pandemonium of waves crashing against each other in those ocean-blue eyes of his as if in a state of panic, and you could feel his breath tickle the delicate skin of the tip of your nose. You saw the colour rise to his cheeks, spreading all the way to the tip of his ears. Those eyes that held so much emotion trailed down the features of your face, lingering on your lips longer than they should’ve. As if he desired something. “Sorry…” You muttered just barely for the two of you to hear, but even as those words escaped your lips you were reluctant to back up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to stay closer to him… shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-are you wearing perfume?” The white-haired man asked out of nowhere, snapping you back to reality, making you jump back in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… why?” There was something about his aura that was different. It seemed more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n…” He leaned against your shoulder, sniffing deeply as you felt his skin grow hot. The smell of freshly cut grass accompanied with the scent of a morning bakery and honey wafted in the air. You pulled him off to see that his face had gone completely red, like the feverish state he was once in. His eyes were lidded with tears, his pupils dilating as they sparkled in desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mammon?!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. puppy love - mammon hybrid AU (pt 4 - final)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mammon doesnt seem to be feeling well... has he gotten sick again?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys~!! sorry for the late update... works been busy and stuff T__T heres the SMUT chapter for mammon's hybrid series, and with that, i end it :(</p><p>look forward to the lucifer series coming up next~!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“W-we’ll just get these, thank you.” Dropping all the items of clothing onto a counter, your other arm was occupied with supporting Mammon - the hybrid had been leaning against your body, reduced to a weakened state. His skin was burning hot, reminding you of his recent fever. It pained you to see him whine and squirm restlessly, understanding the extensive discomfort he must be going through right now. Internally, you scolded yourself for bringing him out to the mall when he only just recently recovered, acknowledging your stupidity for not letting him rest for a while first. But your exasperation towards yourself was quickly interrupted by a groan from the man slumping over your shoulder; now was not the time to think about yourself, you knew had to take care of him first. After the cashier placed all the items in your bag, you hastily paid before running out of the shop, catching a taxi and bringing the two of you home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as you stepped foot into your flat, you quickly brought Mammon to your bed, stripping his top off only to see a thin layer of sweat that formed on his torso. “Shit… let me go get a towel- huh?!” On your way to the bathroom, Mammon had grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you swiftly onto the mattress, his body hovering over yours. His eyes darkened with lust and cheeks tinted red from his body heat, making you gulp nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/n…” He panted, his hands making their way down to the elastic of his pants; your eyes subconsciously trailed where he was reaching for, and immediately widened at the sight of a large bulge forming at his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mammon, we can’t… you’re sick- mhm!” The hybrid crashed his lips against yours with such desperation, making you melt and succumb under his warmth and desire. When he parted his lips from yours, you could see his face contorted in agony, eyes lingering on your lips longer than they should leaving a burning sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts, Y/n…” Sitting on your lap, you watched as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, hands desperately reaching for his throbbing cock. WIth eagerness, he pulled the elastic band down, his erect member springing free from the fabric. Hands scrambled to pump up and down, eyes shutting close as he bit his lip, the tip seeping with precum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mammon…” Without thinking, your hands roamed his body, unable to resist the erotic show in front of you. Your core throbbed, the feeling of its liquid seeping through your underwear - you had always seen him as a cute junior, like a puppy… but now he was lust incarnate, a predator greedy for more. And you could not hold back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- Y/n!” Flipping him down onto the bed, you caged him in between your arms, his body sprawled across the mattress. You leaned down with greed, breath tickling his nape which made him jolt from the lingering sensation. Planting kisses and sucking his tanned skin on his neck, you moved down his body, eyeing the marks you had bruised so beautifully on him. From his neck all the way to his chest, he was littered with kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon… do you want me?” His pheromones were stronger than before, and the way his cock twitched, asking for attention, you knew that he wanted you. So eagerly. The slight motion of his chin tilting down, and how his eyes gazed hungrily at your body was enough for you to confirm it. Without hesitation, you tore your clothes off and positioned yourself on top of his lap, the tip barely grazing across your wet pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y/n, sorry- I don’t think I can hold back-!” Hands grasping on your waist firmly, he slammed your hips down onto his cock, the feeling of electricity running through your spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haah- b-bad boy…” You breathlessly muttered to yourself, moans and pants echoing in the room as he continued to buck his hips, a blush creeping onto his face and his features contorted with agony. The tip of his dick hit continuously hit your erogenous zone, the stimulation overflowing through your body as your toes curled from the immense pleasure. “K-Kiss me…” It didn’t take him any thoughts before he grasped the back of your head and pulled you towards him, smashing his lips against yours and grazing the bottom lip with his moist tongue. As you moaned, the slight opening as your lips parted gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth, lapping over yours as he explored the cavern. Tilting your head to give him more access, you pushed him further into the mattress, its softness giving into the weight of you two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please- hng~! A-am I a good boy- mhm! Y/n...?” Through his groans, he looked at you with those glistening eyes of pleasure. Want. Need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes~! You’re my good boy- hah…” He clutched you even closer to him, chests rubbing against each other within your close embrace. His merciless thrusts left you submitting to the pleasure, head whipping to the back as you felt your high crash over you. “C-cumming~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me too!” He whined underneath you, the warm feeling of his thick ropes of cum shooting inside of your throbbing pussy making you gasp out of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… Mammon…” You gave him a slight peck on his lips before plopping onto his body, the feeling of his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath filling you with a newfound mellowness. Is this what mates felt like? At the thought of being his mate, a smile crept onto your lips. But not for long. He flipped you over and pulled your waist up so that your ass was up in the air. “Mammon-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m in heat and you’re my mate so- t-take responsibility!” Without warning, he slammed his cock into you once again, the overstimulation causing you to clutch the sheets tightly. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Y/n…” You could hear his puppy-like whine from the storage room at the back of your cafe. A voice that reminded you of last night. Blood rose to your cheeks as you reminisced, but you shook your head in an attempt to rid yourself of such erotic thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mammon- mhm!” As soon as you entered the storage room, the hybrid had pulled you towards his body, lifting your chin up with his finger and pecking you on your lips. “Mammon! We can’t, we’re at work!” Your hushed voice was filled with exasperation, yet you knew you would be lying if you didn’t want more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we go back home…” He leaned in, breath tickling your ear, “can we do it again…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-do what…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex- mph!” Hastily you clasped your hands over his, eyes wide with shock and cheeks tinted red from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that so openly?! H-Hey!” In an attempt to remove your palms from his mouth, he licked the delicate skin, leaving a lingering sensation that tingled like a burn, causing memories from last night to return once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we…?” Eyes glimmered with hope, he gave you a stare that you couldn’t resist. Looking away in fluster, you gave him a shy nod, to which he responded with a content grin, his features dazzling with an uplifted mood. “I-I’ll work hard today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dummy, you have to work hard everyday.” Chuckling to yourself, you exited the room with him, excited to embark on a new journey with your new hybrid mate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shameless plug: follow my tumblr at simpingw0lfi3 !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>